Snowy Days
by lunanime
Summary: Prussia has a secret, or rather, Jack does. After Jack frost met Prussia they became fast friends, then... certain things happened. Two years later and a new enemy has emerged, and in order to fight the enemy both nations and spirits must work together. OC's used and possible OOC-ness, human and nation names used.
1. prologue

**My first crossover... sup guys this shall be awesome. also i just came up with this idea i don't know where this is going.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Prussia's POV**

I stumbled through the snow covered forest desperately trying to keep going. My time was running out, but I couldn't give up yet, I had to get away, I couldn't let the others see me like this. I knew I looked like shit, I felt like it, I didn't want the others to see me crying and I didn't want to see them cry either, that would be so not awesome. My legs stopped working and I fell, I tried to get back up, but they wouldn't work, this was it, I was going to die. I didn't want to leave west and the others, but I had no choice, I dragged myself to a tree and rested against it. I lowered my head and silently cried waiting to die, it had finally caught up with me, Prussia had dissolved years ago and yet I was still alive, not anymore though I was dying.

I had been in a world meeting when I felt it begin and had just ran out of it. 'Great' I thought "Real subtle Prussia, good job." I told myself sarcastically. I wondered if anyone would miss me, or would they think it was about time I died? I squeezed my eyes shut as the tears continued to fall.

A cold hand tentatively touched my shoulder, I snapped my eyes open and looked up expecting to see West or something. What I was not expecting to see was someone who looked almost exactly like me, he seemed surprised as well, and we just sat there staring at each other. He had white hair and icy blue eyes kind of like West's, he was barefooted and holding what looked like a shepherds staff he was wearing brown trousers and a blue hoody with what looked like frost on it, and his skin was almost as pale as mine.

"How can you see me?" He stuttered. 'That's a weird question to ask.' I thought,

"Of course I can see you, you're right in front of me." I replied incredulously. His eyes softened and he wiped away the tears I had still been crying. His hands were cold, but warm at the same time. "Who are you?" he hesitated for a while but then smiled and answered,

"I'm Jack Frost." He said. I raised an eyebrow,

"Like the spirit?" I asked, he nodded. When I thought about it, it made sense. I mean if nations could exist, then why not other things? (Don't tell England I said that.) "I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt…" I wondered if I should tell him or not, but he told me who he was, so it was only fair I tell him who I was. "AKA the awesome Prussia!" I smirked. It was his turn to stare at me confused.

"The ex-nation?" He asked, and I nodded. "Well ok then." He shrugged and sat down next to me. We talked about random things and got along really well, I told him about nations, and Jack in turn told me about spirits and his friends. Jack is the guardian of fun and he's one of five guardians, there was: Santa Claus the guardian of wonder. The Easter Bunny guardian of hope, the Tooth Fairy guardian of memories, and Sandman the guardian of dreams. I don't know how long we sat and talked for, but it made me forget why I was here in the first place, that is until Jack asked me.

"I'm dying Jack." I said looking up into the grey sky and smiling gently, it was starting to snow again.

"What?" Jack yelled shooting into the air.

"Get back down here, Jack." I said smiling up at him. He came back down crouched in front of me.

"What do you mean you're dying?" He asked in a quiet voice staring intently into my eyes. I stared back into his icy blue eyes.

"You said it yourself, Jack, I'm not a nation anymore, I should have died a long time ago." I said still smiling, I could feel tears stinging the back of my eyes.

"B-but you're still alive." He stuttered his eyes misting over.

"I know that, and I don't know how, but it's finally caught up with me." I said never taking my eyes off Jack's.

"What about the other's, can't they do anything?" He said a tone of desperation in his voice. I shook my head.

"They've done all they can, and I don't want them to see the awesome me like this." I smirked weakly, as if to prove my point I started coughing violently. Jack panicked and began patting me on the back. Once I stopped coughing and brought my hand away from my mouth, I saw blood, I tried to hide it from Jack but he grabbed my arm.

Once he saw the blood on my hand the tears he had been trying to hold back began to fall. They rolled silently down his cheeks mingling with the snow falling around us, his tears were like small crystals, as clear as ice. I sighed and smiled at him, I could feel my eyes begin to water as well but blinked them away, slowly I reached my hands out to him and wiped away the tears.

"Come on, the awesome me doesn't want to see the others cry, what makes you think I want to see you cry?" I snickered. Jack looked up at me and smiled a small smile, then he grinned (a very mischievous grin I might add) and put a hand behind his back. I looked at him curiously albeit warily and tried to scoot away from him, that smile was seriously starting to freak me out. Suddenly I saw a flash of white and the next thing I felt was cold, I yelped and wiped the snow off my face all the while pouting and glaring at Jack. He was currently on the floor laughing his ass off, and it was starting to piss me off. "Damn it, Jack! Way to ruin the moment!" I yelled making a snowball and throwing it at the idiot on the floor.

"Sorry, sorry! It was just too good an opportunity." He said trying to catch his breath and getting up off the ground brushing the snow off of him. Then his face fell, the moment of laughter was gone and we both knew it, I could feel myself begin to slip away and knew I didn't have much time left. I admit I was scared. I began coughing again, this time harder than the first, Jack pat me on the back waiting for the attack to stop. When it did I didn't even need to look at my hand to know there was blood. Slowly I raised my head to look back at Jack, he smiled at me, that bright smile that made you just want to smile in return. "I'm not gonna let you die alone Gil." He said his voice filled with truth. I smiled a large true genuine smile and with the last of my strength I threw my arms around him.

"_Danke, und es tut mir leid mein Freund_." I whispered in his ear, I could feel him tense under my sudden action, but then he relaxed into the hug. He buried his face into my jacket and I could feel his tears soaking into it. I began to cry as well, but I smiled, the snow fell lazily around us, it was so peaceful. Then it all went black.

**Jack's Pov**

I was flying through the air and laughing with my friend the wind. Recently I had joined the Guardians and defeated Pitch, I felt like I could rule the world. I had a new family and I would never let them go, that included the kangaroo. I was flying over the forest when wind tapped me on the shoulder in that weird way she has. I looked down to the forest floor and noticed someone sitting against a tree. 'Strange' I thought I flew down onto the snow covered ground and walked up to the figure. He had white hair and pale skin, he looked a lot like me. I could tell he was crying and crouched down in front of him. 'I may not be able to talk to him, but at least I can be here.' I thought, I didn't know what was wrong but it was obvious that this guy shouldn't be alone. Tentatively I put a hand on his shoulder not expecting any sort of reaction. Then he snapped his head up and looked at me. He looked almost exactly like me except for the crimson eyes, we just sat there staring at each other in a tense silence. I was amazed, he could see me, and finally I spoke.

"How can you see me?" I stuttered, he looked at me confused.

"Of course I can see you, you're right in front of me." He replied incredulously. I stared at him for a second, his eyes were filled with pain and sadness, but mostly loneliness. I could feel myself relax and I softly wiped away the tears he was still crying. "Who are you?" He asked staring at me, I hesitated for a second 'should I tell him?' I asked myself 'well he can see me… I may as well.'

"I'm Jack Frost." I finally said, he raised an eyebrow.

"Like the spirit?" He asked, I nodded. He seemed to be thinking about something then he spoke again.

"I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt…" He said, then hesitated before continuing, "AKA the awesome Prussia." He finished. I observed him for a moment to see if he was lying, when I saw that he was telling the truth I decided to just confirm what I thought he said.

"The ex-nation?" I asked and he nodded. "Well ok then." I shrugged and sat next to him. We talked about anything and everything and found that we actually got along really well. I told him about being a guardian and my friends, (*cough*family*cough*) and he in turn told me about being a nation. He used to be the human personification of Prussia and his friends are all representations of countries. There was: Ludwig Beilschmidt, his little brother, who represented Germany, Francis Bonnefoy who represented France, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo who represented Spain, and so on. He said that every single nation has had their fair share of wars and heartbreak and so on, but they tried not to hold grudges against each other, because they're pretty much family. I thought that was sweet, but one thing confused me. If everyone was currently in a world meeting, why wasn't Prussia there? So I asked, his face immediately fell and he looked up to the grey sky where I noticed it was starting to snow.

"I'm dying, Jack" he said. It took me a moment to process what he said, I wondered if I had heard right.

"What?" I yelled shooting up into the air in surprise.

"Get back down here, Jack." He said smiling up at me. I lowered myself back down to the ground staring at him in disbelief never taking my eyes off of him and crouching down in front of him.

"What do you mean you're dying?" I finally asked in a quiet voice, I couldn't believe it. He stared back into my blue eyes with piercing red ones.

"You said it yourself, Jack, I'm not a nation anymore, I should have died a long time ago." He said still smiling his gaze never wavering.

"B-but you're still alive." I stuttered, I could feel my eyes begin to water.

"I know that, and I don't know how, but it's finally caught up with me." He said still staring into my eyes. I could feel my anger begin to rise, 'Why hadn't anybody come looking for him?'

"What about the other's, can't they do anything?" I asked desperately, he just shook his head.

"They've done all they can, and I don't want them to see the awesome me like this." He said smirking, then he started coughing. I began to panic but tried to hide it and just pat his back. Once he was finished coughing he pulled his hand away from his mouth, I thought I saw something and grabbed his wrist.

There was blood on his hands, the tears I had been trying to hold back began to fall and I roughly sat back down next to him. He sighed and blinked rapidly, then he reached over and wiped away my tears.

"Come on, the awesome me doesn't want to see the others cry, what makes you think I want to see you cry?" He snickered. I smiled at him, then I got an idea, I grinned and put a hand behind my back creating a snowball. He looked at me nervously and tried to scoot away, when the snowball was perfect I threw it at him. He shrieked (A very manly shriek) and wiped the snow away. I couldn't hold it in anymore and fell on the ground laughing my ass off, the look on his face was priceless! "Damn it, Jack! Way to ruin the moment!" He yelled at me throwing a snowball of his own at me.

"Sorry, sorry! It was just too good an opportunity." I exclaimed gasping for breath and getting up brushing the snow off of me. Suddenly the reality of the situation hit me 'My friend's going to die.' I thought and my face fell, the moment of laughter was over, and I knew he knew it too. I wondered if he was scared or not, if he was he didn't show it. He started to cough again, this time harder than the first and it scared me but I tried not to show it and just pat his back waiting for it to pass. When he was finished he pulled his hand away from his mouth and neither of us had to look to know that his hand was covered with blood. Slowly he looked back up at me and I made a decision, I smiled at him. He smiled back at me, the brightest smile I had ever seen on his pale face. "I'm not gonna let you die alone Gil." I said truthfully. His eyes filled with tears and in a surprise move he threw his arms around me. I tensed but then relaxed into the hug.

"_Danke, und es tut mir leid mein Freund." _He whispered in my ear, I didn't know what he said, but I knew he was sincere. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes and I buried my face into his jacket letting them fall. Something wet hit my shoulder and I knew he was crying as well. The snow fell lazily around us and I just wished this moment could last forever.

Then my world came crashing down around me. Gilbert went limp in my arms and stopped breathing. Slowly as if he were a broken doll I placed him on the ground and lifted his head onto my lap closing his eyes. A small and blissfully happy smile adorned his features, and it was almost like he was sleeping.

"Gil?" I asked hesitantly shaking his shoulders, I knew that there would be no response but I couldn't believe it. "Gilbert!" I yelled shaking him harder, there was no response, my tears fell freely down my cheeks but I didn't bother to stop them. "Gilbert, please! Do- don't be d-"I couldn't finish sobs wracked my body as I held my new friends limp body close. I checked for a pulse even though I knew there would be none. Then reality sunk in. I screamed his name and sobbed my heart out, it couldn't be true. The person I just met, my new friend, my best friend was dead.

I don't know how long I sat there just holding Gilberts limp body to my chest sobbing, but finally I set him down. My tears fell freely down my cheeks and hit his pale face with that smile still in place. Slowly as if in a trance I stood up, grabbed my staff and walked away, not even noticing when wind embraced me.

* * *

><p><strong>... Don't kill me! I made myself cry when i wrote this. But guess what? Prussia's not dead! ack spoilers shh you never heard that. Bye until next time!<strong>

**Also before i forget**

**Danke, und es tut mir leid mein Freund= thank you, my friend, and i'm sorry**

**That's probably wrong i used Google translate, feel free to correct me.**

**There's not supposed to be any pairings in this but you can think of it like that if ya want.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Don't worry, after this I'm putting on another chapter. but for now here's this enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Jack's POV**

I walked silently through the forest, the snow fell silently around me and wind blew around me rustling trees. I didn't bother to fly, I just kept walking the pure white snow only disturbed by my footprints which were quickly being covered again with new snow. It was ironic really, usually I'd be so happy with the beautiful snow around me. Now, it just made me want to cry. Earlier today I had met a new friend, he looked just like me, except for those crimson eyes. Most people would have been unnerved by those eyes, but I found them fascinating. Gilbert had been sitting against a tree, and when I touched him he actually saw me, a child could hardly ever see me, let alone a teenager. He and I had become friends from the very beginning, he was, dare I say it, my best friend. Then it all fell apart, Gilbert had been dying, so I stayed with him. Gilbert had died in my arms with a peaceful smile on his face. Something wet hit my feet and I was startled out of my memories of Gilbert. I touched my face and saw that I was crying again, I grit my teeth and continued to walk, as I had stopped.

I couldn't help but feel anger; anger at the people who Gilbert had called family, and the people he had called friends. If they really cared about him, why hadn't they noticed Gilbert's pain, why hadn't they seen, why hadn't they looked for him? I shook my head to clear myself from these thoughts, Gilbert had loved these people, and I had no right to be angry at someone I didn't know.

A bright light surrounded me and I looked up, Moon was above me and I noticed that I was now in front of a pond.

'_Jack'_ I heard a voice I recognized and realized moon was talking to me. I looked back up at him surprised, this was the first time he had talked to me since I was 'born' and now he was talking to me after I just lost my best friend. That could not be a coincidence, _'Jack'_ Moon said again, _'I know you just lost a wonderful friend, and I'm sorry. However Prussia's time in this world is not up.' _I looked up at moon hopefully, but he continued. _'Even if the human is dead, Prussia still needs to be around. For Germany and the others.'_ He said and I could feel my anger rise again, Gilbert was dead, but he still had to be around for people who hadn't even wondered where he was. _'I know you're angry Jack, but know that the others actually care a great deal about Prussia.' _Moon continued obviously noticing my anger. I was curious now, what did this have to do with me? I got my answer when moon continued. _'I need you to take Prussia's place.' _ He said.

I looked down and gasped. My reflection was staring back at me, but my eyes were flickering from crimson to icy blue finally settling on crimson. I now looked exactly like Gilbert, finally I understood what Moon had meant. I was to take Gilberts place as the country of Prussia. Suddenly a wave of memories hit me and I gasped sitting abruptly on the floor. Images flashed before my eyes and I saw Gilbert as a kid growing up, I had Gilbert's memories. They weren't exactly mine, but it was like I was watching them, like a movie. Now I was not only Jack Frost, but Gilbert Beilschmidt AKA Prussia as well.

**Elsewhere**

A lone figure walked through the trees and stopped at a particular one. There lying on the ground at the foot of the tree was Gilbert Beilschmidt. The figure, now identified as a women, bent down and gathered Prussia into her arms. She brushed the snow off of him and gently stroked his hair. She whispered strange words and water flowed around Gilbert her eyes glowed with power, then it was over. A second passed and Gilbert took in a large breath of air, then was still. The figure smiled and turned sweeping her long black hair over her shoulder, and carrying Prussia off.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooh things just got good. This is so much fun to right, and already I've gotten such awesome results. Another chapter veeeeerrrryyyy soon. until then.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**ok new chapter. lots of them. also do any of you know an easier way to upload these chapters in one doc. but still have them as seperate chapters, if that made any sense...**

**also i keep forgetting the disclaimer... so yeah Hetalia doesn't belong to me and neither does ROTG.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**(Two years later)**

**Jack's POV**

It was time again for a meeting*, and the room was hectic as ever, but Prussia (Jack) was bored out of his skull. Not to mention it was _that _time again, today was the anniversary of Gilbert's death, and the worst part was that he was the only one who knew. Jack tried to hide how depressed he was but knew that some had noticed.

**(Flash back)**

**Standard POV**

As Jack continued to walk after he had found out he was taking Prussia's place he couldn't help but wonder what he was supposed to do now. Moon had left right after Jack had recovered from the new memories and hadn't told him anything else, now he was utterly confused on what to do. He was currently walking down the road to the building where the world meeting was taking place, at least it was a start. Just as he reached the doors they burst open and he was tackled to the ground by a flirty Frenchman, a happy go lucky Spaniard, an overenthusiastic American, a cheerful Dane, and a bubbly Italian. He was momentarily speechless and just stared at them, they stopped laughing and stared at him concerned looks on their faces. He looked up and saw a tall German with slicked back blond hair and blue eyes, looking at him with hardly masked concern, 'Germany.' He realized Jack looked behind Germany to a Canadian who looked almost exactly like the American on top of him. Suddenly a memory flashed before his eyes and he saw Gilbert talking to the Canadian. 'Birdie.' That's what Gilbert called him. Jack realized he still hadn't said anything and the others were staring at him with more concern. 'What would Gilbert do?' Jack asked himself. So he opened his mouth and started laughing the way he had seen Gilbert do before.

"Kesesesesese, I knew you couldn't resist the awesome me." Jack exclaimed in a fake Prussian accent, it was a good thing he had nothing else to do for 200 years except practice accents. The others automatically relaxed and climbed off of him.

Germany stared at Prussia (A/N from now on when I'm referring to Jack as Prussia I'll call him Prussia, when I'm talking about real Prussia he'll be Gilbert. Unless it's Jack's thoughts or whatever then it will be both Prussia and Gilbert. When I'm referring to Jack, Jack I'll use his name.) as he got up off of the floor and brushed the snow off of him, he wasn't wearing his uniform, and instead he was wearing a blue hoodie and brown trousers. Germany couldn't put his finger on it, but his brother seemed different somehow.

"Are you ok, Prussia?" Germany asked staring intently at Jack. Jack tried to hide his surprise and grinned at Germany.

"Ja, West the awesome me is always alright." He exclaimed.

Germany stared down at Prussia and gestured to his clothes questioningly. Prussia looked down at them then back up at Germany confused.

"What happened to your uniform?" Germany questioned Prussia. Prussia's eyes widened and he looked back down at his clothes again.

"Um… They got full of unawesome snow and I had to change so they could dry." Prussia answered somewhat hesitantly. Germany narrowed his eyes at Prussia but nodded and dropped the subject.

"Dude, Prussia where'd you run off to? We were looking for you, the meeting ended over an hour ago." America looked at Prussia in concern, the others nodded in agreement.

They were asking so many questions it was difficult to come up with excuses but it's not like Jack had expected anything less. So he answered America's question in a very cryptic way but still made it sound like something Prussia would say.

"The awesome me couldn't handle all the unawesomness in the room and needed some awesome alone time." Prussia exclaimed. 'That's not true,' Jack thought 'Gilbert hates to be alone.' but he continued to grin. The others seemed to find this a reasonable answer because they dropped it and everyone went inside.

"Are you sure you're ok Gil?" a voice asked beside Jack making him jump. He turned to the source of the voice and found the near invisible Canadian.

"Jeez Birdie, you startled the awesome me. Of course I'm ok." Prussia grinned. Matthew furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but didn't say anything else.

**(End flashback)**

**Jack's POV**

Two years had passed after that, and Jack had fit in nicely, and become friends with everyone all over again, at least for him it was. Jack had managed to balance both his work as a Guardian and a nation nicely. It helped that Prussia wasn't actually a nation anymore also. Nobody ever questioned where he disappeared to days on end which Jack was somewhat grateful for. He couldn't help but still be angry at them sometimes though, it sometimes felt like the others didn't care at all about Gilbert. He knew they did care though, all he needed as proof was to look at Gilberts memories and see how they interacted with each other.

**Germany's POV**

Germany looked over to where Prussia was sitting beside him and noticed that he looked a little sad. Usually Prussia was right in the middle of the chaos called the world meeting. Today, however it was normal for Prussia to be quiet, for two years on this particular day Prussia would become very depressed, even if he tried to hide it. Ever since the day Prussia had run out of the world meeting. For the past two years Germany had noticed that Prussia seemed different, no matter how small of a difference it was, it somewhat unnerved him.

**Canada's POV**

Canada looked over to where Prussia was sitting across the table. Something was different about Canada's friend, but he wasn't sure what.

**America's and Denmark's POV (Am I seriously going to do everyone?)**

America may act like an idiot, but that didn't mean he was one, he was actually very observant. Something about Prussia was different and America had noticed, he just didn't know what it was.

Denmark had noticed something different about the albino of the awesome trio, and he knew others had noticed as well. What was different though?

**Spain's and France's POV**

Spain wasn't just a happy go lucky oblivious Spaniard, he knew things. He saw things, and he most definitely saw something wrong with Prussia.

France looked around the meeting room at everyone and saw that a couple people were staring at Prussia. So he wasn't the only one. He and others had noticed that Prussia was different.

**Italy's POV (Last one I swear)**

Italy wasn't the stupid Italian everyone thought he was, he was actually pretty smart. He was one of the oldest countries after all. He knew when something was different, he usually just chose to ignore it though. Something was wrong with Prussia, however, and Italy knew he couldn't ignore whatever it was.

**Jack's POV (Finally)**

Jack knew that the other countries were smart even the idiotic ones. He hoped no one had noticed he was upset. Germany was going to yell at everyone soon, but before he could the lights flickered and a huge thumping was heard.

* * *

><p><strong>OK that's done more chapters to come ok so: when i'm referring to Jack as Jack i'll call him Jack, when i'm referring to Jack being Prussia I'll call him Prussia, and when it's real Prussia I'll call him Prussia and Gilbert. I said both human and nation names used didn't i? also, no this isn't supposed to be a yaoi story but it can be seen that way if you want.<strong>

***The meeting is between Canada, America, France, England, Germany (and Prussia), Italy (both North and South), Spain, Russia, China, The Nordics, Austria, and Hungary... i think that's it.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Next chapter, if anything confuses you feel free to ask.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The lights in the meeting room flickered and everyone fell silent, a huge thumping resounded throughout the meeting room, if the countries didn't know better they would have thought something was jumping rapidly. Everyone looked towards where the noise seemed to be coming from, behind Prussia and Germany's seats. Everyone drew their respective weapons and headed over to Prussia and Germany while the two stood up. Germany began to back away from the thumping while Prussia remained completely still eyes glued to the floor.

"Prussia," England hissed, Prussia didn't even look up. "Prussia, get away from there. We don't know what it is." Still Prussia didn't move. Just then the thumping stopped. Then the floor opened into a hole revealing a grassy tunnel. Prussia grinned, but the only person who saw this was Canada. Everyone stared at the tunnel holding their breath.

Then with a final thump something shot out of the tunnel and the hole closed. Everyone gasped when the figure landed right where the tunnel had been. There right in front of them was a giant rabbit, it stood on two legs and had a strap around its shoulder with boomerangs on it, and what looked like wood wrapped around its arms and legs. Everyone stared at the rabbit in surprise, then it ran up to Prussia and grabbed him. Everyone stiffened, except for Prussia who looked completely relaxed.

"Mate, where have you been? North called us, we got a problem." The rabbit spoke in an Australian accent. Everyone stared in awe at the scene before them.

"Oh, hey kangaroo, what are you doing here?" Prussia spoke and everyone stared at him in surprise, except the bunny who growled.

"I'm a bunny mate," It replied, "and what's with the ridiculous get up, and those eyes?" He said looking Prussia up and down. "That's not the point, Frostbite, we have a major problem." Suddenly Prussia got very serious.

"What's wrong?" It was as if the two had forgotten they had an audience.

"We're not sure, it's not Pitch. Whatever it is, it's effecting the children. Their lights are going out one by one, and we can't find Jamie or the other kids." The rabbit replied.

"What? Bunny, you're not making any sense." Prussia said struggling out of Bunny's grip.

"I don't know what's going on either, Jack, but we got to go. Stop playing dress up, and let's go." Bunny said, just then it seemed like Prussia remembered the others were there. He turned to the shocked faces and flinched.

"I, I can explain." He said, but it sounded more like a question. Suddenly the lights flickered again.

"Frostbite?" Bunny asked.

"Yeah I know, Bunny, I noticed to." Prussia said both of them staring at the lights above.

"It's Pitch?" Bunny asked taking out his boomerangs.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Prussia answered, his sword in one hand and a strange staff in the other. Just then dark laughter filled the air. "Bunny, get us out of here." Prussia said not taking his eyes off of the shadows, "NOW!" He yelled when Bunny looked at him confused. Without further protest Bunny stomped his foot on the ground and a giant hole appeared. Prussia and bunny jumped in taking the countries with them.

* * *

><p><strong>done. i don't think it's confusing, if it is then tell me about it.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer (i got to remember these): If i owned hetalia the episodes would be longer, and i don't own ROTG.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Jack's POV**

I realized we couldn't fight Pitch with the other countries there, so instead I told Bunny to get us out of there. Now, we were sliding through the tunnels heading to North's workshop. I could hear the other countries screaming behind me and Bunny snickering next to me, I glared at him but then started snickering as well. I could see the light at the other end of the tunnel and braced myself. The tunnel spit us all out and closed again. Bunny and I landed on our feet but the others crashed onto the floor. I winced and looked behind me at the others on the floor, I tried I really did, but they looked hilarious. I burst out laughing and fell on the floor. I could feel the others glaring at me, and man if looks could kill.

Finally I finished my laughing fit and looked up to see the other guardians staring at me bewildered. I stood up still trying to catch my breath, I hadn't laughed like that in ages, not since… but anyways. I looked up at the globe, and saw why the Guardians had been worried. One by one the lights were going out but there was nothing showing why, they just kept going out starting with the places with more believers.

"What's going on?" I asked looking at the other Guardians. No one answered just looked at me, until Tooth flew up to me. "Tooth?" I asked. She looked at me concerned, then stuck her hands in my mouth, again. "Ack! Tooth seriously, you freaked me out! What's wrong?" I exclaimed pushing Tooth off of me. Suddenly Tooth broke into a grin.

"Sorry, Jack, I just didn't know if it was you." She said.

"What do you mean?" She pointed at my clothes and then my eyes, and I realized what she meant, I was still Prussia. "Oh." I said and changed my clothes, I don't know how but I can change my clothes whenever I want to. Then I changed my eyes back to their regular blue. "Better?" I asked and she nodded. "Why did you have to stick your hands in my mouth?" I asked then as an afterthought I added, "Again."

"It's the best way I know who you are. Your teeth are still as white as snow." She giggled, I rolled my eyes at her antics.

"Thanks. I guess." I replied and looked over to the other Guardians. "Now tell me, what's going on?" I asked again. Sandy raised his hand and began 'talking' rapidly explaining what was going on. "Thank you Sandy," I said after he finished, "At least someone makes sense." I glared at Bunny and he glared right back. We were about to start fighting again when North started talking.

"Like Sandy said, Jack. The lights on globe are going out one by one, we do not know why. Is not Pitch and that's all we know. First lights to go out were Jamie and other friends." North said stepping between us. Needless to say, that stopped both me and Bunny in our tracks. I looked up at North then back to the globe. I gripped my staff tightly in my hand and flew over to where I knew Jamie's light should be. Jamie was in high school now, but he still believed in me, as well as the other kids.

I looked at where Jamie's light glowed brightly, normally, only to see it wasn't there. I grit my teeth and clutched my staff even tighter if that was possible. I could feel my eyes flashing between red and blue, finally settling on red.

"When?" I asked looking over to North.

"About an hour ago." He said solemnly looking at the globe as well.

"I have to go see what's wrong." I said and began to fly away.

"Wait, Jack!" Tooth called after me.

"What?" I asked looking back at her.

"Why do you have a German accent?" She asked flying up beside me. I hadn't even noticed I was still using it.

"Oh," I said clearing my throat and flying back down to the ground. "Sorry, give me a second." I said clearing my throat again when I noticed I still had it. "Do, do, re, mi, mi, fa, so. Nope still have it. Okay. The awesome me is the awesomest thing alive, nope still have it, ok. Prussia is a dead country, has been for a while now, um, ok, that depressed me. Haha I got it!" I exclaimed shooting up into the air, I had just completely depressed myself, but at least I got my normal voice back.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... i have no idea. i had to cut this chapter in half cuz it got to long.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Next chapter. i feel like it's confusing... oh well.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Jack's POV**

I could feel eyes on me and looked down, just now remembering the countries were here. I sheepishly scratched the back of my head and lowered myself down in front of them. We stood there for a second just staring at each other, I could feel the other Guardians come up behind me, and was somewhat glad they were there. My eyes were still red, I realized, concentrating I closed my eyes and changed them back to blue. The countries stared at me completely shocked, I had no idea what to say so I just stood there waiting for one of them to speak. Then Baby Tooth flew up to me and nuzzled my cheek. I looked down at her surprised and she looked back up at me smiling, I guess she missed me, I hadn't seen her in a while. I smiled down at her and offered her my hand which she gladly climbed onto, even if it was cold.

"Hey, Baby Tooth. Did you miss me?" I asked petting the little fairies soft feathers.

"I told you fairies were real." I heard England whisper.

"He's American." America whispered albeit proudly.

"Why she likes you, I will never know, Frostbite." Bunny said coming up next to me.

"Shut it Kangaroo." I shot back at him.

"I am not a kangaroo mate." Bunny growled at me.

"Really, you have to be a kangaroo though. If you're not a kangaroo, what are you?" I asked putting Baby Tooth On my shoulder. In the corner of my eye I could see the other Guardians face palming and the countries looking at us confused.

"I'm a bunny, mate." Bunny growled.

"Really? I could have sworn you were a kangaroo." I said stepping closer to him.

"No, I'm the Easter Bunny." Bunny said barely stopping himself from punching me, "People believe in me." He said. That did it, I was pissed. Bunny had gone too far, and everyone knew it. Baby Tooth flew off of my shoulder, but instead of going to the Guardians she flew over to the countries. Bunny and I stopped for a second and looked at Baby Tooth, everyone's eyes were on her watching where she was going. Then Baby Tooth stopped, I had expected her to stop at England since he believed in fairies, but she didn't.

Instead she stopped in front of two very pissed off countries. Russia and America, Russia had that menacing aura turned on high and America's fists were clenched at his sides and he looked about ready to pounce.

"What did you just say?" America asked through clenched teeth.

"Da, did you just insult comrade Jack?" Russia asked that creepy smile on his face.

"He may not be Prussia, but he is still our friend, si?" Neither Russia nor America said that. Everyone looked at Spain who was clenching his fists so hard they were starting to bleed. I stared at the countries amazed, they were all pissed and about ready to pounce. I looked fearfully over to Bunny and saw him trying to hide behind me while trying to seem unintimidated.

"G-guys calm down. That's just how Bunny and I communicate." I said nervously holding my hands out in front of me. That seemed to calm them down and they relaxed. America reached out to Baby Tooth who was still in front of him and pet her head. She smiled and grabbed his finger pulling him along with her.

Baby tooth is surprisingly strong for her size and she pulled America rapidly over. We all looked at her startled as America stumbled behind her. Finally she stopped in front of me and let go of America. Then she zipped off again. America and I stared at each other awkwardly, we had no idea why Baby Tooth had done that. We got our answer when I felt a shove from behind me which sent me stumbling into America. America reacted quickly and caught me before I fell on the ground, but he lost his balance and we both fell. We looked up at Baby Tooth even more confused than before she looked satisfied. Tooth answered everyone's question seeing as she was the only one who could understand Baby Tooth.

"She thinks that you two need to hug each other." Tooth said looking at Baby Tooth questioningly, "You're both American after all." She finished looking at us in understanding.

"What does that have to do with anything?" America asked.

"Jack's depressed, he needs a hug." Tooth translated Baby Tooth's chirping. Suddenly I understood what she meant, I grabbed my staff and shot into the air nervously.

"I'm not depressed. Why would you think that?" I asked even more nervous than before. Everyone looked at me with donning comprehension now.

"Ja, Pru- Jack you do seem depressed." Germany spoke up for the first time, "Why are you depressed. For the past two years you-"Germany stopped his eyes widening.

"You took Prussia's place two years ago on that day. Didn't you?" France said looking up at me. Hesitantly I nodded.

"What happened on that day? You- Prussia ran out of the World Meeting for no reason, and when he came back he was you right?" Denmark said, everyone was looking at me now and I could feel the tears stinging the back of my eyes.

"What did that bastard do, bribe you into taking his place so he wouldn't have to deal with our 'unawesomness'" Romano said sarcastically, I knew he didn't mean it but it still pissed me off.

"No you damn idiots!" I yelled startling everyone, my eyes began to water and i could feel a tear fall. I hastily wiped my eyes not wanting anyone to see me crying.

"Get back down here, Jack." A timid voice said, my eyes widened and I looked down to see Matthew smiling softly up at me. I lowered myself down to stand in front of Canada and looked into his eyes. That's when I couldn't hold it in anymore and I started sobbing letting the tears run down my face. I tried to stop but I couldn't and just continued to cry. Startled everyone stared at me and gently Canada pulled me into an embrace. I sobbed into his shoulder and he rubbed gentle circles on my back.

"Jack, are you ok?" Tooth asked gently from behind me.

"Yeah," I answered pulling away from Canada. "I haven't cried like this since-"I was interrupted by another sob and I clapped a hand over my mouth. Slowly China stepped forward and put a tentative hand on my shoulder. Startled I looked up into his eyes kind eyes full of understanding.

"He's dead, isn't he?" China said softly looking back into my eyes. Slowly I nodded, I felt like a little kid again, but I didn't particularly mind. Instead I just let the sobs wrack my body, and just like Canada had done earlier China pulled me into a hug. I grabbed his shirt and sobbed all of the feelings I had been hiding for so long.

"Yes, Gilbert's dead!" I exclaimed sobbing even more. All around me gasps were heard. The truth was out.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... that was sad... am i moving too fast? i feel like it's rushed and bad. Also the part with America Baby Tooth Jack fluffiness? Completely not planned it just... happened. I have absolutely positively whta's going to happen in this story... we'll see<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**This chapter is somewhat depressing, sorry it took so long. I have no idea where this story is going so I'm winging it, which also results in somewhat writers block. Also SCHOOL ya know? Anywho enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Germany's POV**

At first I couldn't believe what had happened. My _bruder_ turned out to be a spirit who was apparently American. It was extremely hard to believe and after I got over that shock I began to ask him questions. Then it hit me and I realized it had something to do with two years ago. Too much had happened in such a short time and I found myself having trouble keeping up. Then time seemed to have slowed down right at the moment Jack yelled his grief.

"Gilbert's dead!" He had exclaimed sobbing into China's shoulder who comforted him like the big brother he was to all of us, he was the oldest after all. Time seemed to slow down everyone showed their surprise in different way: some gasped, others just stood in shock, some collapsed on the ground. I stood there staring at everything, then focusing on Jack he looked so sad sanding there clutching onto China like a life line. He met my gaze for a moment, then I was running. I had no idea where I was going, I just kept running. I pushed Yeti's out of the way and tripped over elves alike, but I didn't stop. I ran through the labyrinth of the workshop, apparently Santa's. I vaguely heard someone calling after me but I didn't stop, I had no idea why I was running but I ran.

Finally I stopped running, at a door. The door itself was a perfectly plain oak door, but something made me open the door and go inside. It looked like I had just entered a wonderland inside the wonderland outside. There were ice sculptures everywhere and toys flying in the air, I walked around the room looking at anything and everything. Something on the table caught my eye and I walked over, right there on the desk was a cross. An iron cross exactly like mine… and like Prussia's. Suddenly I was on the floor sobbing, the room stilled and dimmed fitting my mood exactly.

**France's POV**

I stifled a sob and collapsed on the ground, Spain following shortly after. I couldn't believe it, this couldn't be happening, Prussia couldn't be d- dead. He was though, he has been for the last two years, hasn't he? I clapped a hand over my mouth to stop the sobs from escaping. It wasn't enough muffled sobs escaped even with my hand covering my mouth. In the corner of my eye I could see Spain biting down on his lip, hard. His eyes were wide staring unseeing at the ground. I looked around at all of our fellow nations and noticed vaguely that Italy was crying and called Germany's name running away, presumably to find Germany who was no longer here. Romano hesitantly kneeled beside Spain and placed a hand on his back, that broke the damn and Spain started crying into Romano's shirt clutching him tightly while Romano rubbed soothing circles on his back.

My little Canada and his brother America were hugging each other on the ground a little ways away from me. I could see America's shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs while Canada cried silently into his bear, who, for once didn't seem to mind and tried to comfort the crying nation. Denmark was surrounded by the Nordics and I could see him on the floor his hands clenched into fists. China was still hugging Jack while the 'Guardians' looked around at us all then at Jack. I vaguely wondered where Japan was but figured he had run after Italy and Germany. I looked back down at the ground staring at the tiles. My vision became blurry and I squeezed my eyes shut trying not to let the tears fall. Hesitantly a hand was placed on my shoulder and I looked up at the person connected to the hand.

England was crouched beside me his eyes gleaming with unshed tears. He offered a shaky smile and squeezed my shoulder in silent support. Hesitantly I lifted my hand and placed it on top of his. I didn't tear my eyes away from his eyes as I tried to smile in return taking my hand off of my mouth, his eyes were like a forest and with the tears in his eyes it made it look like the it was raining in the metaphorical forest. I bit my lip feeling the tears returning, England must have seen the distressed look on my face because next thing I knew I was in his embrace with him rubbing comforting circles on my back. I let the tears fall and clung tightly onto him not letting go as I silently sobbed.

**Russia's POV (thought I forgot about him, didn't you? ;)**

Everyone thinks that I'm some sort of bad guy, and as much as it pains me I just smile and let them. The truth is that I care about all of them and would never hurt them if I had the choice. Every nation is under the influence of their people, we still have our free will it's just… suppressed sometimes. We try to never hold grudges because we know it's our people's decisions. We have a human side, and my human side cares about the others. Finding out that Prussia is dead affected me much more than I thought I had the right to feel. I abruptly turned on my heel and left the room before the tears could fall.

During the Berlin Wall Prussia had lived with me and the others in my house, but no one ever saw him. When Prussia left Germany it affected him, a lot, He didn't want the others to see how depressed he had become so I gave him a room he could be in. I brought him food and kept him company, trying not to let my people influence how I acted with him. When the wall came down Prussia was overjoyed and I even drove him to the wall where he then ran to join Germany on the wall.

Now, it seemed, that Prussia was dead and I couldn't help the tears that came to my eyes. I walked out of the workshop into the snow outside and watched the scene in front of me, it was snowing. I let my tears fall and they mingled with the snow on the ground at my feet. It was almost always snowing in Russia so I was used to the snow. This snow, however seemed different, it was sad. It seems when Jack is sad it snows, that was interesting. Judging by everyone's sorrow we would have many snowy days ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh irony, I'm sorry i couldn't resist!<strong>

**Bruder- Brother (duh)**

**Bye! until next time, i think that's it... am i missing anything? i don't think so... Ciao~**


	8. Chapter 7

**Long chapter...**

**Disclaimer( i seriously gotta remember these...): Hetalia's not mine, otherwise there'd be so many feels...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Austria's POV (I'm going to admit it, I totally forgot about them :p my bad)**

I looked around at everyone in the workshop, I suppose the news hadn't sunk in for me yet, because I didn't feel anything, I was just numb. I looked over to Hungary and saw she felt the same I didn't know whether to be comforted by that fact or not. I began to think about everything that's happened and all that we've been through, and how Prussia would react to this. A hesitant hand snapped me back to reality and I looked over to Hungary confused. Suddenly she bit her lip and tears came to her eyes. To say I was surprised was an understatement, Hungary has almost never cried, and for her to start crying now… If Hungary was crying that means Prussia must be dead. I had subconsciously been holding onto the hope that Prussia was actually alive and would come back perfectly fine, just like he had when Prussia fell.

Slowly I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close, when she didn't resist I knew she had accepted Prussia's death. My shoulders started shaking with that realization Prussia was dead. In my arms Hungary started to sob and I held her closer. Suddenly I thought of something, if Jack had been Prussia for two years that would mean he had, had his fair share of hits with Hungary's frying pan. Involuntarily I started to quietly chuckle, remembering all the time Hungary had hit Prussia with that frying pan of hers and how they would yell at each other afterwards made me laugh. Since they were young Prussia and Hungary had stuck together, even if they acted like enemies. When Hungary had been revealed as a girl Prussia didn't treat her any different than before, and, even if she'd never admit it, she had been grateful for that.

I found myself remembering all of the fun, mischief, and annoyances Prussia had done over the years. I was laughing lightly now and the others were staring at me now. I couldn't stop laughing, however remembering that stupid Prussian made me laugh. Prussia never liked to see others cry. Once, I had promised Prussia that I would never let him see me cry for him, no matter what. There was no way I was going to break that promise now.

I started laughing full out now, remembering the expression on his face when I pulled a prank on him for the first time; it had been a mixture of shock, anger, humor, and a small hint of pride. Hungary pulled away from me looking at me in shock and anger, an expression Prussia had shown me multiple times before. I clutched my sides with the effort of how much I was laughing, I don't know why I was laughing so much, Prussia was dead I should be crying, but I wasn't I wasn't going to let myself cry.

"You idiot!" France yelled at me standing up, along with everyone else. They were all looking at me confused and angry. It was understandable we just learned Prussia was dead and I'm laughing. "Why are you laughing? We just learned that Prussia is d- dead!" France continued his voice cracking at the last part.

"Exactly, Prussia is dead. That idiot always had to be dramatic, didn't he? He was such an idiotic, brilliant man. Do you think Prussia would want to see us cry over him? He would want us to laugh about all of the memories we've shared." I exclaimed, I had finally stopped laughing. I could feel my voice cracking but I kept going. I looked at every single one of them as I continued, they were all watching me now. "As Prussia would say, 'the awesome me doesn't want to see you cry.' He's told me that before and I'm keeping my promise. I'm not going to cry, no matter what." I said looking at everyone with determination.

"He's right," A small voice whispered, and we all looked over to see Jack standing in front of the other Guardians. "Austria's right. About everything," He said looking up at us, "When Gilbert was dying he told me to stop crying, because he didn't want to see me cry. If he didn't want us to cry back then, which he didn't, why would he want to see us cry now?" Jack said wiping away the tears on his face. Everyone nodded and laughed, because that's exactly what Prussia would want.

**Jack's POV**

Austria had a point, and he said it in Gilbert's exact words too. Gilbert's death still makes me sad, but I'm not going to cry anymore, and I know the others feel the same.

**Meanwhile**

**3****rd**** person POV**

Japan ran through the workshop barely keeping Italy in his sights. Germany had run off when Jack had announced that Prussia (**A/N: I'm going to start calling him Gilbert now.**) was dead and Italy had run after him which resulted in Japan following. Italy rounded a corner and Japan followed soon after barely seeing a door close. Japan stopped to catch his breath and walked over to the door opening it quietly. The room was dark and lifeless with toys and other things scattered haphazardly around, as if they had been thrown or dropped there. Italy stood in front of the door froze, when Japan gave Italy a questioning look he merely brought a finger to his lips and gestured to a desk in the room.

Germany was kneeling next to the desk clutching something in his hand delicately. Tears ran down his cheeks and he made no move to wipe them as he stared at the object in his hands oblivious to everything around him. Slowly Italy and Japan moved forward and went to either of Germany's sides. Italy made the first move and crouched next to Germany lightly hugging his fellow nation. Germany tensed and looked up, just now realizing he wasn't alone. He relaxed when he saw who they were and hastily wiped away his tears.

"It is okay Germany, you can cry in front of us. We won't judge you, we're your friends." Japan whispered, for once showing his emotions placing a hand on Germany's other shoulder. Italy nodded in agreement, Germany looked up at his friends and showed one of his rare smiles. Then it dropped and he looked back down at the object in his hands the tears beginning again.

"Germany, what is that?" Italy asked softly looking down at the German's hands in curiosity. Slowly Germany opened his hands to reveal an iron cross,

"It's _mein bruder's, _I found it in here." Germany said, his voice cracking.

"What was it doing here?" Japan asked confused. Germany shrugged his shoulders and they all sat in companionable silence staring at the strange iron cross.

**Elsewhere (Around the time of the world meeting)**

**Prussia's POV**

I slowly blinked my eye open and groggily sat up looking around. 'Why am I awake?' I asked myself. Cautiously I stood up and walked towards the door, I expected it to be locked so when it opened I was mildly surprised. Out of nervous habit I fingered my iron cross, but it wasn't there. I ran out of the room ignoring the pounding in my head, the only thing I could think about was my cross. It was dark in the house, not eerily so, just dark. With that in mind I skid to a halt at the first door I saw with a light on.

Cautiously I placed my hand on the knob and opened the door, it was a library. The library was lit up like it was still day and right in the middle laying on her stomach with books all around her, was a woman. She had long black hair stopping just before her ass and a very good tan a little darker then Italy's but not as dark as Spain's. When she heard the door open she immediately stood and turned toward the door. She had brown eyes that were almost black with the tiniest hint of blue that could have just been a trick of the light, her eyes shone with warmth and laughter and a hidden intelligence. Something about her made me immediately trust her, maybe it was the way she wasn't afraid or the pure sincerity in everything she did, but I just trusted her.

"You're up." She said smiling a huge smile, "Why now, of all times, did you wake up?" She asked in confusion cocking her head to the side a little bit. She was wearing almost entirely blue with jean shorts stopping a little after the middle of her thighs and a short sleeved shirt that seemed to change colors in different lights. Next to her on a chair was a blue sweatshirt with small water droplets on it, kind of like Jack's. She looked at me concerned when my face suddenly fell with the thought of my friends. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked stepping towards me.

"Am I dead?" I asked, I knew it was a stupid question, but I still felt the need to ask. She didn't laugh like I half expected her to and just smiled at me.

"No, Gilbert, you're not dead." She said, I looked up at her in surprise.

"How do you know my name?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her suspiciously, she seemed sort of familiar but I shrugged it off.

"Well, it would be rude if I didn't." She shrugged holding up one of the books, which I now realized was one of my secret diary's ("It's a journal _doomkopf_!" "Prussia stop braking the fourth wall!") Finally I realized where we were.

"This is-"

"Your secret house?" She finished my sentence, "I know. I thought you would be more comfortable somewhere you knew." She shrugged.

"How did you find this place?" I looked at her even more suspiciously now.

"It's a secret." She said putting a finger to her lips and winking. I was about to ask her more when I remembered my cross.

"Where's my cross." I demanded stepping towards her.

"I hope you don't mind, I took it and put it somewhere Ludwig (**A/N: Germany, for those who didn't know.**) Would find it, hopefully" the last part she whispered so that I had to strain to hear it. I narrowed my eyes in confusion but shrugged it off.

"What the hell happened?" I asked looking at her, I needed answers.

"You died." She said quietly almost sounding… upset.

"I know that, but why am I still here?" I said walking over to one of the chairs I saw.

"It's a long story." She said, I gestured to a seat and she sat on it.

"I'm listening." I said, "But first, what's your name?" I asked her realizing I still hadn't asked.

"I have a lot of names, but you can call me April. April shower." She said smiling warmly at me. For some reason a feeling surged through me, a feeling I've always gotten when with West, familial love. I just shrugged it off and leaned back in my chair.

"Go ahead, tell me what's going on." I said putting my hands behind my head.

"Well, first off. Two years have passed since you 'died'." My eyes widened, but before I could question her she held up a hand. "Let me explain. After you died in Jack's arms he left you under the tree and left, that's where I found you. I control water, obviously, I'm called April Shower. Have you seen Avatar the Last Airbender?" She looked at me and I nodded. "Well, I kind of have powers like that. I healed you and brought you here, I later learned that the Man in the Moon had Jack take your place."

"But that means the others don't know I'm alive." I said looking at her. She nodded and continued,

"I kept you here, but no matter what I did you wouldn't wake up. Until today, that is." She said looking deep in thought.

"Why today?" I asked dreading the answer.

"I don't know, today is the second anniversary of your 'death' maybe that has something to do with it. I do know, however that something bad has happened to the children of the world, they've stopped believing. I assume you know what that means, Jack is your friend." I nodded,

"Is it Pitch?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No," She said.

"Can we help the others," I asked she looked at me confused, "It's obvious that the others are doing something about this, and if Jack really is pretending to be me, then you can bet the other countries are helping as well." She nodded in understanding.

"Maybe, but I don't know if the others should know you're alive, you still haven't fully recovered." She said and I could feel my strength leaving me, I realized what she meant and nodded groggily.

"Fine… I'll recover… you… help the others…" I managed to say before once again falling asleep.

**3****rd**** person Pov**

April smiled gently at the sleeping Prussian and gently lifted him into her arms shifting him onto her back so his head was resting comfortably in the crook of her neck.

"I was planning on helping the other's anyways, Gilbert." She whispered. "He may pretend to love to be alone and not care about the others, but the truth is that he cares about them more than he does about himself.' She thought to herself carrying him to his room and setting him on the bed. Gently he moved the bangs out of his face and smiled at him. He made a grunt of discomfort and grabbed his side painfully. Quickly April used her water to sooth his side all the while singing quietly to him. When she was finished she quietly walked out of the room still singing.

**I am a question to the world**

**Not an answer to be heard**

**Or a moment that's held in your arms**

**And what do you think you'd ever say?**

**I won't listen anyway, you don't know me**

**And I'll never be what you want me to be**

**And what do you think you'd understand?**

**I'm a boy, no, I'm a man**

**You can't take me and throw me away**

**And how can you learn what's never shown?**

**Yeah, you stand here on your own**

**They don't know me 'cause I'm not here**

**And I want a moment to be real**

**Wanna touch things I don't feel**

**Wanna hold on and feel I belong**

**And how can the world want me to change?**

**They're the ones that stay the same**

**They don't know me 'cause I'm not here**

**And you see the things they never see**

**All you wanted I could be**

**Now you know me and I'm not afraid**

**And I wanna tell you who I am**

**Can you help me be a man?**

**They can't break me as long as I know who I am**

**And I want a moment to be real**

**Wanna touch things I don't feel**

**Wanna hold on and feel I belong**

**And how can the world want me to change?**

**They're the ones that stay the same**

**They can't see me but I'm still here**

**They can't tell me who to be**

**'Cause I'm not what they see**

**Yeah, the world is still sleepin'**

**While I keep on dreaming for me**

**And their words are just whispers**

**And lies that I'll never believe**

**And I want a moment to be real**

**Wanna touch things I don't feel**

**Wanna hold on and feel I belong**

**And how can they say I never change?**

**They're the ones that stay the same**

**I'm the one now 'cause I'm still here**

**I'm the one 'cause I'm still here**

**I'm still here, I'm still here, I'm still here.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry i seriously wanted to put a song into this... I can't remember if i put Romano in this and i'm to lazy to look back... oh well, if he's not he will be. So yeah... that's what happened to Prussia, also all that brotherly sisterly love thing? It will never be explained so come up with your own theory. Am i forgetting anything? Oh yeah, the German, if you don't know it then you obviously haven't read enough Hetalia fanfics... Just ask if you need translations... I think that's it... oh well, i'll add more if i remember, also updates may be slower and the song is I'm still here from Treasure Planet, I seriously love that song... Now i'm done... i hope, bye.<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry! I had very bad writers! i'msorryi'msorryi'msorry! Anyway here's a new chapter, i hope it's ok.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**(Back in the workshop)**

**Italy's POV**

I may not like wars, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid, I knew Prussia was dead, and I knew the others were devastated, I was too no matter our past. I wanted to cry as well, but I tried not to, Prussia wouldn't want that. I looked over to Germany and saw he was starting to cry again. I tried to catch Japan's eye, but he was too busy trying not to cry. I thought back to all the times when Prussia would smile, no matter what. During the World Wars when we thought it was hopeless, or when we thought of everything horrible happening, Prussia would smile, because he knew it could only get better. If Prussia saw us now, crying, especially over him, he would be disappointed.

"I don't think Prussia would want this." I whispered to myself not realizing I had said it out loud.

"What?" Germany asked looking up at me.

"Prussia wouldn't want us crying, especially not over him." I said looking up at the others. Brief confusion flashed before their eyes, then understanding as they remembered the ever-optimistic-Prussian.

"You're right, Italy. For once." Germany said standing up, I chose not to take the insult to heart I knew he didn't mean it.

"Hai, I agree." Japan agreed standing up as well. "We should, probably get back to the others." Japan said heading for the door Italy and Germany followed behind him.

**Time Skip (After getting lost numerous times)**

We finally found the others after getting lost numerous times and bumping into Russia on the way. When we found the others we found them all laughing and getting to know each other. It made me smile, because even though it hurt that Prussia had gone, it also brought us all together. We came up to the others and we all sat around in front of the globe briefly forgetting why we were here.

Then the lights flickered.

**3****rd**** Person's POV**

The lights flickered just like they had in the meeting room and everyone abruptly stopped talking looking around themselves warily. The same chuckling that they heard before they fled the meeting room filled the air and everyone was instantly on their feet. The Guardians instantly recognized the laughing and stepped in front of their new friends protectively, Jack backing up so he was directly in front of them. He may not have been the real Prussia but he still felt the way Prussia did about everyone, that's why they became such close friends so fast, because they were so similar. The lights flickered again and the Nations slowly pulled out their weapons.

A shadow appeared in front of North and his swords were roughly pulled away from him and thrown across the room, Bunny threw his boomerang at the shadow but the shadow disappeared before the boomerang hit it. Tooth flew into the air trying to find the shadow while Sandy stood at the ready his whips in either hand. Suddenly the shadow was in front of Jack and he tried to hit it with his staff, but it moved away before he could. Then it was behind him, the other nations called his name in warning, but it was one second too late.

The shadow roughly pushed Jack onto the ground where he lay winded. The shadow chuckled again then it spoke,

"Look at you all," It sneered as the Guardians gathered in front of it, then it materialized to reveal Pitch who stared at everyone in amusement.

"Pitch! What are you doing here?" Bunny exclaimed as he and the other Guardians circled behind the Boogieman.

"Jack! Who is this?" England cried as he and the other nations stared cautiously at Pitch.

"This is Pitch Black, otherwise known as The Boogieman." Jack answered not sparing a glance at the nations and gripping his staff tighter.

"Are you the one who stopped the children from believing? What did you do?" North yelled.

"Now, now, let's not be hasty. I may feed on fear, but I did not do this. There is no fear after all." Pitch answered silkily not even sparing a glance at North as he looked at the nations curiously.

"Well then, who did it?" Tooth asked as she and Baby Tooth shared a glance, and Baby Tooth flew over to land on England's shoulder.

"I wish I knew, Toothiania. Sadly, I do not know." Pitch said now looking at England in particular instead of any of the other nations.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked.

"I'm curious, I heard that Jack Frost had been acting strange lately and thought I'd check it out. It seems that our dear Jack has made some new friends, and adults at that. Tell me, who are these people, and why is this one emanating such a… interesting aura?" Pitch gestured to England and looked to Jack. "In fact they are all rather… interesting, they all have special auras, and yet his is the only one with the aura similar to that of a spirits." Pitch continued now staring at England intently. England shuffled uneasily under the scrutinizing gaze of Pitch and his friends staring at him curiously.

"These are my friends, Pitch. That's all you need to know." Jack said stepping in front of England and crossing his arms defiantly glaring at Pitch. Pitch smirked and backed up holding his hands in front of him in mock surrender.

"Very well Frost, whatever you say. Though…" He said then formed into a shadow again. "I'm curious about this one. So once the whole fiasco with the children is resolved I'll be back." He said appearing next to England putting a hand on his shoulder then disappearing.

Everything lit up again and everyone relaxed.

"If Pitch wasn't the one to do this, then who was" North asked looking at everyone as France, America, and Canada checked over England in concern.

"I don't know, but it is obvious that they are not a well-known spirit." Germany said coming to stand next to North. Canada's face suddenly lit up in revelation and he gestured for America to listen. America looked at his brother in curiosity and listened to what his brother whispered in his ear with comprehension dawning on his face. Everyone watched the brothers curiously as they continued to whisper to one another, then America nodded and turned to the other nations.

"We think we know who it is," He said, "It's…"

**In an unknown location**

**3****rd**** person's POV**

A dark figure was bent over a stone basin and it sneered as it watched an image on the water. The image was none other than the nations and guardians themselves. Angered the figure swiped a hand over the water and turned back to the teenagers behind it. The teenagers looked to be in high school and yet they still had a childish air about them.

"You're not going to get away with this," A young man claimed staring at the figure defiantly as did the others behind him, it looked as though the boy was their lead, "Jack will stop you." He said. The figure chuckled darkly and spoke in a chilling voice that was smooth as silk and yet rough as Hyde.

"My dear Jamie, I already have." It chuckled and walked away from the teenagers in a clear black prison.

**Gilbert's old home**

**The Awesome's POV**

I groaned and rolled over in the bed and reluctantly opened my eyes I was in the same bed I had been in the last time I woke up, the only difference now was that there was a tray of food on the nightstand. My stomach growled and I suddenly remembered how starving I was, I immediately sat up and practically vacuumed up the food. The door opened and I looked over to see April giggling at me, it must have been a sight with me shoveling food in my mouth.

"Well you're certainly lively." She said giggling even more as I grinned sheepishly at her. That same feeling rose up in my chest again, the same one I get every time I think of my little brother Ludwig. She must have sensed my change in moods because she smiled empathetically at me, "Don't worry, it's only been a couple of hours since you fell asleep, and you'll see them again soon." I nodded and got up off the bed. She smirked and threw clothes at me then left to let me get ready, but not without some parting words. "Hurry up and get dressed, we're heading out today." She said tossing her jet black hair over her shoulder.

After I got ready I head out of the bedroom and towards the living room, April was there waiting, this time she was wearing her sweater. I stopped at the door and stared at her in awe, but not because she was hot, no she was playing… with water. I know that she's a spirit of water, but one thing is to say it, the other is to actually see it. She didn't even look like she was struggling with it, she was just sitting on the couch molding the water into different shapes and making it fly around. She suddenly stopped playing with the water and turned to face me, she stared at me for a second then put a hand over her mouth trying, and failing, to stifle her giggles. I closed my mouth with a snap just then realizing how stupid I must have looked, I grinned at her and she gestured for me to come over.

"The awesome me was impressed with your almost-awesome display of powers." I said, my grin growing even wider when she began to laugh and mockingly bowed at me.

"I thank you, awesome Prussia, for complimenting my skills." She said mockingly, and I stood a little straighter and waved a hand.

"Don't get used to it not-as-awesome-as-me spirit." I said a little of my old self coming back.

"Let us go, oh awesome one." She said and threw a jacket ate me, "You'll need this. Oh and you might not want to talk to me." She added as an afterthought.

"Why not?" I asked putting on my jacket.

"In case I can't be seen by normal humans." She said and I remembered what Jack had told me.

"Because they don't believe in you?" I asked, though it was more a statement then a question. She nodded, and you would hardly tell it made her upset unless you were staring directly in her eyes and looking for that specific feeling. I brushed it off and opened the front door smiling at her and heading out with April right behind me.

She began to fly next to me, but instead of being surprised I just smiled at her, it made sense. Jack could fly and he was a winter spirit, so it makes sense that April would be able to fly as well. We walked, or flew in April's case, in a comfortable silence and arrived in the town near the house we were at. April kept flying and I just followed without question, nobody even glanced in our direction, so I guess what she said was true. We exit the town and still April wouldn't stop, she head into the forest on the outskirts of the town and we went deeper and deeper into the forest. I was just about to ask where we were going when we emerged into the light again. I looked around and noticed we were in a meadow there were flowers of all different colors, and farther ahead was a lake then beyond that were mountains it was like a magical scene from a fairy tale book*. I heard giggling beside and looked over to April to see that she had stopped flying and was now laughing at my face. I smiled at her and turned to look back at the scene before.

"Like it?" She asked picking a purple flower and putting it in her hair, then she began to pick more. I nodded mutely and bent down to pick a yellow flower,

"I've never seen anything like this," I said twirling the flower between my fingers, it reminded me of Gilbird. "Aack!" I yelled dropping the flower.

"What?" April asked looking at me in concern.

"Where's my awesome Gilbird? I haven't since before that meeting." I exclaimed looking around as if he would magically appear. April calmed down and bent down to pick up the flower I dropped, then she moved behind me, but I didn't notice.

"Don't worry, we found him a little after you died." She said.

"Oh that's good… Wait 'we'?" I asked turning around to face April. She nodded in confirmation to my question.

"Yeah, Gilbird's with her right now. That's why we're here, to meet them." She said and pointed behind me. I turned around just in time to hear a chirp and see a streak of yellow flying towards me.

"Gilbird!" I shouted and the awesome little bird flew right onto my head, where he belonged. I laughed and cupped the little bird in my hands and he nudged my thumb.

I looked up and saw a girl, about the same age as April walking towards us. She had long dirty blond hair, it wasn't as long as April's, stopping just below the middle of her back, and it was tied in two low piggy tails going over her shoulders. She had flowers holding her hair, instead of hair ties and a flower gun placed gently over her head. She was wearing a green under shirt with a dark blue sweater zipped up halfway and yellow pants, and she wasn't wearing any shoes. My heart skipped a beat and I fought desperately to keep a blush off of my face, she was beautiful. Suddenly there were flowers in my face, I yelped and turned around to find April laughing her head off, she had stuffed flowers in my hood and flipped the hood onto my head. Suddenly the other girl was right next to me and trying to hold in her laughter as she helped me get the flowers out of my hair.

"You look good in flowers Gil!" April called laughing even harder at the glare I sent in her direction.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny, April." I mumbled taking my jacket off and shaking it out. It was strange, it was winter out and yet this place felt like spring. The girl in front of me noticed my curiosity and she answered my unspoken question.

"This is our little secret hideaway," She said.

"Right, and who are you?" I asked.

"My name's May Flower, I'm April's sister." She said smiling.

"Okay, but what are we all doing here?" I asked.

"A storm is coming, Gilbert your friends, both guardian and not are going to need help. We're going to help them, and you'll finally be able to go home." April answered.

"The enemy is strong, it's going to take all of us to win this." May continued.

"Who's the enemy?" I asked.

"We don't know," May answered.

"But the North American brothers know, so we need to head to the North Pole." April said shooting into the air again. May offered her hand to me, I took it, and we shot into the air. April grabbed my other hand and we were off to the North Pole.

"Awesome!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Search "may flowers" it's the first field picture.<strong>

**I've noticed that my style of writing keeps changing, I'm sorry. I hope it's not confusing. My brain always moves faster then my hands, so if anything doesn't make sense tell me and i'll try to fix it. No, there's not gonna be any romance, maybe a hint or two, but that's it. **

**New Character: May Flower- April Shower's twin sister, even though they're almost complete opposites.**

**Q:What's this thing about England? **

**A:I actually have no idea... Guess we''l just figure it out along the way.**

**BTW i was thinking about giving each nation secret powers that correspond with their land...**

**Q:Who is this enemy?**

**A:I was thinking about making it a Native American spirit, but IDK which one yet... Suggestions are welcome!**

**New chapter soon!(Hopefully)**

**Grazie! Arivaderci!~**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry it took so long! I've been really busy lately and had a severe case of writers block, I'm sorry! So without further ado i present the next chapter, and i own nothing you recognize outside of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**3****rd**** Person's POV**

**The North Pole**

"It's Tahquitz" America said.

"Who?" Denmark asked.

"Tahquitz a less known Native American spirit it's the evil God of San Jacinto Peak who stole souls and caused misfortune, disease, and death." Canada explained while everyone listened (For once…)

"That doesn't sound good." Iceland said crossing his arms.

"Ah! I believe I've heard of that spirit before Tahquitz is on naughty list." North exclaimed.

"We shouldn't underestimate Tahquitz, we should be prepared for anything." Norway said looking at everyone with his blank stare.

"I agree with Norway, one should never underestimate the enemy." Japan agreed.

"We don't know when our powers will start to give out, what with the children not believing anymore. So far, it seems like we haven't been affected, but it's only a matter of time." Tooth said.

"We're going to have to fight." Bunny said. The nations all looked at each other and seemed to silently communicate.

"We want to help." France said stepping forward.

"No, it's too dangerous." Jack said standing in front of the nations.

"It sounds like you'll need all the help you can get, amigo." Spain said crossing his arms. Jack looked at each nation hoping that one of them would protest, but they all stood their ground.

"Fine." Jack sighed in defeat. Sandy raised his hand and everyone looked over to him, when he saw that he had all of their attention he made a series of images. The nations just stared at him in confusion while the guardians nodded in agreement.

"Sandy is right, you have no powers how do you expect to fight against Tahquitz?" North asked looking at the nations. The nations all looked at each other than back at the guardians.

"North's right, the only ones here who have magic are Norway and England, but that's not even very powerful, and we have no idea what pitch meant about England having the aura of a spirit." Jack said, the nations all just shrugged, but before anyone could say anything else a window blew open.

**Meanwhile outside**

"This is awesome!" Prussia shouted laughing as he and the two girls flew through the air towards Santa's workshop.

"Yeah, that's how I feel every time I fly." May said laughing. A huge gust of wind suddenly came, knocking Gilbert into May and he instinctually wrapped his arms around her waist. April laughed and let go of Gilbert's hand instead flying in front of them. Gilbert blushed a bright red and tried to let go, almost falling.

"Don't let go, that's a long drop." May said as she grabbed Gilbert's arm Gilbert grabbed her arm in return and they both flew smoothly afterwards, well mostly, April was laughing her head off.

"There it is!" April shouted pointing, in the distance the workshop was coming into view. They all sped up, when they got to the workshop they landed on the roof.

"Where do you think they are?" May asked helping Gilbert land on the roof.

"I don't know." April admitted and May face palmed.

"How do we figure out where they are then? There is no way we're looking through every window, and it's freezing out here." Prussia said rubbing his arms. Suddenly a window blew open and April grinned.

"I say that they're over there." She said pointing.

"That's convenient." May said. Then she grabbed Gilbert's hand again and flew just above the window.

"How are we doing this? I'm supposed to be dead after all." Prussia said. April and May shared a glance and smirked.

**Inside**

"What the h*ll?" Romano jumped startled when the window blew open.

"Wind! What was that for?" Jack asked floating back down from when he shot into the air. Everyone stared at the window not knowing what to do now. There question was answered when they heard a shout from outside.

"No!" The voice shouted.

"Yes!" Two other voices shouted and something flew in through the open window followed by laughter.

The voice groaned and got up from the floor rubbing his head.

"What the h*ll was that for!" Prussia shouted opening his eyes.

"We thought you needed an entrance." April said flying through the window with May following her.

"The awesome me always has an entrance planned." Prussia shouted walking over to April and hitting her on the head.

"Ow!" She yelled rubbing her head.

"Now you know how I feel!" Gilbert shouted back

"You're going to pay for that Gil." April said her hands folding into fists.

"I'd like to see you try." Prussia countered his hands turning into fists as well.

"Guys calm down." May said getting between them. They both glared at each other for a moment before looking away and crossing their arms with a huff. "Good. Now, I think we have some explaining to do." She continued pointing at the others who were staring at Prussia in shock.

"See? This is why you don't throw people through windows. Do you honestly expect people not to be shocked?" Prussia gestured to everyone in the room.

"Well, it's better then what you had in mind! You were just going to waltz in and say 'Oh, hey guys. Guess what? I'm not dead, I haven't seen you in forever, for like two years.' Yeah that would totally work!" April shouted at Prussia and the two almost got into a fight again.

"Everybody shut up! We came to the workshop to be reunited! Not to constantly fight! Now shut up or do I have to make you?!" May shouted surprising everyone, suddenly Gilbert started laughing and slung an arm over May's shoulders.

"You sounded like a female version of West, May. That was awesome!" He said, May blushed a crimson red and looked away.

"Th-thank you." She said.

"Yeah, Gil. May acts like Canada most of the time, but get her pissed and she turns into Germany." April commented.

"You're not any better! You act like Russia when you're pissed." May retorted blushing so much that her face looked like a tomato.

"Thank you." April said then turned towards the others in the room. "Hello, my name is April Shower, this is my sister May Flower, and I assume you already know Prussia." April introduced as Prussia and May stood next to her.

"What the h*ll is going on here?" Germany shouted voicing the question everyone else was thinking. Germany was staring at Prussia in disbelief, as was everyone else in the room, except April and May.

"Why are you all staring at me?" Prussia asked cocking his head a little to the side. "Is my awesomeness so much that you have to stare?" He continued grinning.

"P-Prussia?" Spain asked stepping forward then hesitating.

"The one and only." Prussia exclaimed.

"H-how? I thought." Jack said, "How are you still alive?" he asked. "I thought you were dead."

"I was." Prussia said dropping his smile.

"What happened?" England asked.

"Ask April." Prussia pointed at said spirit, everyone turned to look at her and she waved shyly.

"Hi, um… So, yeah Prussia was dead for, like, two hours. Then I found him, and, I don't know how I did it, exactly, but I brought him back alive. He wouldn't wake up, and I didn't really know what to do, so I took him with me. I found May and, together we took care of him. He only woke up today actually, but he's still really weak." April explained. The others looked over at Prussia.

"Where was he?" China asked, none of them actually knew where he died.

"I met Gilbert in a forest." Jack answered China's question.

"A forest?" Germany questioned.

"Yeah, that's where I found him." April nodded. Germany turned to Prussia.

"Why were you in a forest? The only thing I know is that you ran off into the snow without warning." Germany asked.

"I don't know, I don't even know how I ended up there, as far as I know there are no forests near the meeting place we were at." Prussia said in deep thought.

"Prussia, the forest I found you in, is the one we were just at." April said in realization. Prussia's eyes widened as he realized what she was trying to say. The others seemed confused, except for May, she seemed to understand where this was going.

"Almost like you were meant to find me." Prussia whispered to himself.

"But, how does that work?" April said, "How did you end up in the exact same place I was?" April asked starting to freak out a bit.

"That wasn't even close to where the meeting was being held." Prussia said

"Jack was there too." May said crossing her arms.

"You weren't too far away either." April said agreeing with May.

"How were you all in the same place at the same time, especially since Prussia was so far away?" England asked.

"I don't know. I was there to make it snow." Jack said.

"I got a message from April telling me to meet her there." May said.

"What? I never sent you a message." April said looking at May in confusion. "I was there because Man in Moon told me there was something important there." April said.

"So, Man in Moon has something to do with this?" Hungary asked. The other nations tensed with suspicion.

"I think Man in Moon knew there was going to be trouble, like with Pitch, he got Jack." North said.

"Now he thinks we all need to work together?" Finland asked and Sweden nodded in agreement.

"Apparently." America nodded.

"Wait!" Gilbert said in sudden realization.

"What?" April asked.

"Didn't you say I wasn't able to help, because I'm still recovering?" Prussia said turning to April.

"Well, yeah. I guess I did," April said scratching the back of her head guiltily.

"Then, what exactly am I doing here?" He asked

"You've actually recovered a lot quicker than I thought you would. Besides, I thought you wanted to see the others." She said.

"Well, yeah I did, but, I thought-" Gilbert started.

"Don't misunderstand, I'm not going to let you fight, unless absolutely necessary. You're just going to help more than you would have originally." April interrupted.

"Then what will I be doing?" Gilbert questioned her.

"Helping May." She said simply. "She'll be helping to heal anyone who gets hurt."

What!?" May shrieked. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean, you're not going to fight." April said turning on her twin.

"You know bloody damn well that I'm fighting, April! You have no right to say whether I can fight or not!" May said furious.

"You know that, out of the two of us, you know more about healing then I ever will! You're the one who took care of Prussia the most! All I did was heal his cuts and bruises, you are the one who took care of his broken ribs and coma! Sure, I may have been the one who brought him back, but I don't even know how I did that!" April said as the others stared on speechless, though some with more understanding than others.

"If I want to fight, then I'll fight! You can't stop me in my decision, there is no way I'm going to just sit back and watch everyone else risk themselves while all I'm doing is healing wounds! I'll bet you're going to be directly on the front lines!" May shouted standing directly in front of April, despite their differences in height (April is taller than May.) May still seemed more threatening than April currently.

"I don't want you getting hurt! There's less of a risk if you stay back!" April argued.

"And what? Watch helplessly from the sidelines? I don't think so! I will not stay back when you are all risking yourselves!" May countered.

"You know damn well you're better at healing then fighting, May! You should stay back." April shouted, both girls were getting pissed.

"It's not your decision to make! I'm the oldest, if anyone should be making the decision of one of us staying back it should be me! Why the hell would I be staying back if you're not going to?" May said clearly trying to rein in her temper. "How can I defend any of you if I'm not even fighting beside you?" She said clenching her fists at her sides.

"You're not fighting, May. That's final." April said looking down at the other. May clenched her fists tighter and swung.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger! (sorta) I'll try to get the next chapter on as soon as possible, tell me if anything confuses you, edits are welcome! No flames please! I think that's it.<strong>

***Virtual cookies* to anyone who got the fan reference.**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry! It took me the longest time to figure out what to do next, I hope this meets your satisfaction **

**Dicslaimer: Do I even need to write it? They're obviously not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**3****rd**** person's POV**

Everyone gasped as the sound of skin against skin broke the tense silence. April fell back holding her cheek and staring wide eyed at May who was looking down at her, her bangs covering her eyes from everyone, but April's view. The others stared frozen in shock not quite knowing what they should do, slowly April got up off the ground and stared down at May again with her bangs covering her eyes.

"What was that for?" April asked quietly.

"You think that you were the only one affected?" May asked, though it was more of a statement. "I know you were close to her, April. I was too, ever since _it _happened you've changed." May said slowly looking up as April clenched her fists. "You're even more protective, you don't want anyone else you care about getting hurt." May said.

"Yeah, you're right. I don't want any of you getting hurt. If I could I would make all of you stay behind, but I can't do that. So I'll settle for just you and Gilbert." April said so quietly everyone had to strain to hear.

"Why just us? If we're so 'weak' then why aren't you making Romano and Italy stay behind as well?" May asked.

"You know they're strong, May. Probably some of the strongest in the room, at least spiritually." April said with a hint of… pride in her voice. "They're going to be necessary to win."

"Is that all you care about?" May asked, "You were never like this before, April. You used to hate it when people acted like this. When did you change?" May asked.

"I don't know." April whispered. "I hate the way I am right now, but I don't know how I can go back." April said her voice wavering a bit. "After we almost lost Gilbert, I've been worse, I haven't been able to think about anything except winning and protecting you guys." There was a moment of silence and the others wondered why April seemed to care so much about them.

"Fine. I'll stay back and heal anyone who gets injured," May spoke up. "But if I see anyone in trouble I'm helping."

"Fine." April said and flew out the, still open, window.

* * *

><p>There was silence as everyone tried to process what just happened, May's shoulders started to shake and she turned around about to go off into the workshop. Before she could Prussia seemed to recover from his shock and grabbed her wrist.<p>

"May?" Prussia asked in concern.

"Gilbert," May whispered not looking up. "I don't know what to do anymore." She said lowering her head so she was staring at the ground. Gently Prussia grabbed her chin and lifted her head so she was staring directly at him. Tears fell freely down May's face as she looked up at Gilbert, ever so gently Prussia wiped away her tears and smiled at her.

"Hey, come on, don't cry. Things will be fine you'll see." He said reassuringly. May bit her lip and her tears fell faster, as if handling a china doll Prussia pulled May closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. Everyone stared at the two in front of them then too the window April just flew out of.

"Sorry." He said.

"What?" May asked looking up at him.

"I didn't mean for you guys to start fighting like that." He said looking away from her.

"Is the awesome you actually saying sorry?" May asked sarcastically. Prussia chuckled looking back down at her.

"Don't get used to it." He said. Then they both realized they were still hugging and quickly untangled themselves blushing brightly and standing awkwardly. Spain and France winked at Prussia while America gave him thumbs up making both spirit and nation blush even more.

"If you don't mind me asking," Hungary said breaking the tense silence. "What was that?" May looked down guiltily, and shuffled her feet awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to fight like that. It's just that, we haven't been seeing, eye to eye since…" May apologized then paused.

"Since…?" Italy prompted. May took a breath to compose herself and looked up.

"I think it would be better if we all sat down." She said.

"Shouldn't someone go get April?" England asked.

"I suppose, both of us will need to be here to help, but first I should tell you what happened." May answered.

(Flashback: PS. When there's any parentheses in the flashback it's what's going on at present. This is going to be told in May's POV using past tense)

It was around the time April and I first became spirits, we didn't know what to do, or why we were here. We had tried talking to people; but even less people believe in April Shower and May Flower, than Jack Frost. (Jack looked at the girl in front of him in empathy, understanding what she and her sister went through.)

It was around spring time, we were doing the only thing we knew how to do; flowers, and rain. We were in a nature park, and didn't expect to see anyone, seeing as no one ever goes out in the rain unless necessary. We heard crying and went to look for the source, it was a little girl, of about five years. We looked at each other than hesitantly went over to the girl.

"Mommy." The girl sobbed wiping the tears from her eyes, only for them to be replaced by more tears. "Mommy, where are you?" she whispered, "I'm scared, mommy." April had always had a weak spot for little kids and was immediately at the girl's side. Completely disregarding the fact that the girl probably couldn't even see us.

"Hey," April said placing her hand on the little girls shoulder, the little girl looked up at April and I was surprised she could even see her. "What's wrong?" April asked the fact the little girl could see us not even throwing her off.

"I can't find my mommy," The girl sniffed and looked over at me, "Have you seen my mommy?" she asked with big innocent eyes.

"No." I smiled gently at her, "But we can help you find her." I said gesturing to myself and my sister. The girl smiled and giggled nodding her head happily her eyes completely drying of tears.

Apparently the little girl was with her parents at the park and they got separated and the little girl had been looking for them for hours. She was the first person to ever see us, and we became close to her. A year passed peacefully, we played with the girl all day, no one paid any mind that she was talking to "air", seeing as she was around the age of imaginary friends.

A year passed, and we were finally able to come back to the girl. However, things had happened in the time we were gone, the girl's parents died and she had to move in with her aunt and uncle. When we found her again she had changed, become more mature. She still believed in us and she still talked to us, consulting us with her troubles, but I noticed all the weird looks she started getting when she talked to us and how her aunt and uncle whispered about her. Another spring passed and we had to leave until the next year, another year passed in that fashion and the girl was now eight years old.

That's when things got worse, the girl's aunt and uncle thought that she had lost her mind and decided that she needed to be locked up, away from everyone. (Everyone exchanged glances as May looked down at her feet.

"It was our fault, you know. We caused it by visiting her all the time." May whispered. No one knew where this was going, but they could tell it wasn't good.

"You shouldn't blame yourself." France said looking at May sympathetically. She just shook her head and continued.)

She was taken to a mental asylum and locked away, we visited her there, but, eventually she had to stop acknowledging us, for fear of seeming even more insane then they already thought she was. There was a kind nurse in the asylum that would stay with the girl and listen to what she had to say, and April trusted the nurse to look out for the girl.

Two more years passed and a little after the girl turned eleven it got worse. It was an accident, but one day while the doctors were with her the girl noticed I had come to visit her. When the doctors looked over to see what she was looking at they, of course, saw nothing. They decided that the girl was too insane for any hope of being saved, when the girl heard this she put up a fight. Doctors and nurses, both, had to come in and restrain her. Among the nurses was the one that April had decided to trust.

April came in a little before the whole thing happened, and we could do nothing, seeing as no one believed in us. The nurse that April trusted gave the girl sedatives, but she kept fighting and they had to give her more. It was only a matter of minutes until the girl went limp, but, she had been overdosed.

("The girl, our first believer was dead. Because we had become her friends." May said. The others stared at her sympathetically as she paused trying to compose herself. "But that wasn't the worst part." May said then continued.)

Man in Moon felt sympathy for the girl and brought her back. She was now July Heat, and she became our little sister. (The others smiled, then frowned. Wondering what happened to July if she wasn't with them, and how she had caused April so much pain.

"What happened?" England asked, May shook her head.

"I'm getting to that." May said.)

Things went fairly well for the next twenty years and we all lived on trying to find out why we were here and working to make spring, then summer. July matured and grew, only, she stayed physically eleven years old. April seemed a little more suspicious of everyone but was over all ok. Then something happened, I don't know what, or how, but July became bitter about her death and blamed people. The nurse was older now, in her late forties, and she had quit her job a little while after July died. We later learned that she had been murdered, the murderer was never found, nor was the weapon that killed her.

Everyone who was connected to July's death started to be picked off, one by one. Starting with the nurse, then the doctors, and then July's aunt and uncle, until none of them were left.

("She killed them?" China asked.

"Wait." May answered cryptically.)

April and I found out about the deaths, but didn't know what to think of them. I suppose, in the back of our minds, we knew all along, just refused to consider it. April, July and I had been hopping from place to place staying in different homes, that night, we were in a, thought to be abandoned French mansion.

("Thought to be?" France asked.

"I'm getting to it." May answered.)

It was night and we were all asleep, when I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I woke up immediately and looked face to face with July, who was smiling madly.

"July, what the h**l?" I shouted waking April up.

"What's wrong?" She asked sleepily, still not entirely awake. I scrambled up and backed away from July, finally getting a view of the steak knife in her hand. I looked down at my arm and saw it pouring out blood,

("I didn't feel it yet because of the adrenaline." May answered the unspoken question.")

I tried to stop the bleeding as July walked over to me. April was now fully awake and was trying to talk to July, but she just kept getting angrier.

"You killed me." July finally spoke through gritted teeth, and we both froze.

"What?" April asked. July rolled her eyes.

"You really are slow," She said, "I said, 'you killed me'." She said slowly as if talking to a child. Then pain exploded in my head and everything went dark.

When I woke up again, it was to pain. July had begun to stab my legs so much they held resemblance to raw meat, instead of legs. April was on the other side of the room trying to get up off the ground, her left leg looked broken in multiple places. I screamed and the only thing I could think about was the pain, I kept screaming, and I was sure I was going to die.

Through the pain I barely registered someone pulling July off of me, and when I looked over I saw that she and April were fighting over the knife.

("I never told you July's power, its fire." May said.)

July sent a blast of fire towards April forcing her to back away. July took the opportunity and kicked April's broken leg, causing her to scream, and fall backwards holding her leg.

"I'm going to kill you, I'm going to make you pay." July said. "I wanted you to see your sister die first, but you're too much of a nuisance," She said kicking April in the jaw for emphasis. "To be allowed to live any longer." She said raising her knife above her head.

"Why, July?" April mumbled, "We trusted you, I trusted you." She said looking up, July stopped and stomped on April's leg again making her scream.

"That's your problem, you see." She grinned leaning down to stare directly into April's eyes. "You're too trusting." She giggled. Then she raised the knife up again about ready to plunge it straight into April's heart, in a last attempt April tried to make one of her water barriers, but she couldn't do it through the pain.

The knife came down.

"No!" I shouted as the knife made contact with flesh with a sickening thud.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFF HANGER!<strong>

**I seem to have a lot of these. The next chapter should be up soon. I don't think I'm missing anything... Reviews are welcome! Don't worry we'll get to the action soon, and there will be a reunion for everyone, **

**ciao~**


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry this took so long, and i know it's short, but i felt like i needed to give you something. Also, i feel like my OOC's are getting too much screen time, but hopefully not for much longer.**

**If I owned Hetalia I would hand it all over to Hutcchy, seriously, that british brilliantness is amazing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

(Current time)

"What the h*ll happened?!" Romano shouted. Voicing the question everyone was thinking as they watched May with wide eyes.

"I don't know. I tried to get up to get to them, but I didn't have enough energy and collapsed." May said. "When I woke up April was okay, but-" she said then was cut off.

"Someone else was in the mansion with us, and they heard our yelling." April said flying in through the open window with Tooth behind her.

"April?" Prussia asked.

"Tooth?" North asked at the same time.

"I went to get April, seeing as you all were busy and I can fly." Tooth said. "She told me the story on the way."

"Seeing as May told you almost everything until she passed out. I'll tell you the rest" April said.

"Wait. How could a human hear your yelling?" England asked, but April didn't answer.

(Flashback)

I tried to block the knife with a water barrier, but I couldn't even do a simple trick like that. All I could do was lay there and wait for the knife that would mark the end of me.

("Aren't you a spirit, though? How could you die?" Russia asked.

"Everyone can die Russia, some more easily than others. Even spirits can die, it merely depends on the circumstances." April answered.

"In this case, a spirit attacked a fellow spirit." Bunny elaborated.

"So, it's like us. Except, in our case we're nations, and probably die more easily than you." Canada specified getting a nod in response from the spirits in the room.)

I never felt the knife, though. I heard it hit flesh, but it wasn't my flesh. I opened my eyes and looked up.

The first thing I noticed was a pair of arms around me holding me protectively close to a body. The second thing I noticed were the flashy clothes and the blood seeping through them. I finally looked up at the person who helped me and saw it was a man. He had blue eyes, like the ocean, and long blond hair stopping just below his chin. (To the other nations the man described sounded a lot like France.)

"Are you okay?" The man asked in a French accent, I just nodded. He smiled at me then his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell over on his side. A knife was sticking out of his back, the wound was most likely fatal. The pain in my leg was still there, but I felt it less with the adrenaline pumping through me. I decided to leave the knife in the man, for now, it was the only reason he still had a pulse, even if it was faint.

July was still staring in shock at the man, I took my chance and tried to get to May. I couldn't walk because of my leg and just hovered over, falling back down to the ground quite a few times. After hat felt like an eternity I got over to May who was beginning to stir.

"Come on wake up…" I said then hesitated. "We need to finish this." May woke up and looked around dazed, I tapped her on the nose and pointed over to July, who was starting to come out of her daze. May nodded and looked over to the man on the ground then at me with a questioning look. "He saved me." I said and she looked at the man with gratitude. Then we both used the last of our strength and confronted July.

("Originally, we planned to help July…but the harder we tried the farther from us she became." April said.

"What happened?" Italy asked. April looked up at him sadly.

"I killed her." She said.)

We tried to talk to her and reason with her, but she refused to listen. She just kept saying it was our fault. Then she decided that she'd had enough and pulled her knife out of the man with a sickening squelch and a painful yelp from said man, but he remained unconscious. She came running at us and took a diving swipe, she was desperate, and uncoordinated. Both May and I managed to dodge her but she kept coming she was slashing madly at us and we had to keep our guard up in order to dodge the attacks.

I saw an opening and went for it. I barely dodged a slash getting cut on the cheek in the process. I grabbed her arm and kicked at her leg with my good foot.

("It was an accident." April sobbed. "I was just trying to stop her attacks but she fell a-and." April said and covered her mouth then May continued.)

It was like it was in slow motion. April kicked out July's feet from under her and she fell. April let go of July's hand and she fell to the ground she twisted around so her back hit the ground, but when she fell she lost hold of the knife. It fell, and…

("Killed her." Norway said bluntly and May just nodded.)

Time seemed to freeze in that moment, then July began to fade. We were both devastated but could do nothing but watch. We weren't the same after that, I became less dependent on others, and April began to think that winning was everything.

("Which it is _not_." May said looking pointedly at April who just stuck her tongue out at her.

"I know, I think I'm better now anyways." April scoffed.)

After July completely faded and we got over our shock we went over to the man whose breath was starting to come in shuddering gasps. April used her water magic to speed up the healing process and I Focused on his very high fever. We managed to bring him to a stable level, but his fever wouldn't go down. He was at a very high risk of dying, but we had both done all we could, and none of my herbs seemed to work.

("We thought he was going to die." April said then continued from where May left off.)

Mani told us that there was a way, but it was going to cost something. We did it, but it cost the man his memories of that night, and May's eye sight became worse, while I lost my ability to hold my breath infinitely underwater. The man healed, but he didn't remember, and we had to move on with our burdens.

(End of Flashback)

"So… The man healed?" Italy asked.

"Yes." May answered.

"Well fan-fucking-tastic." Romano said.

"You didn't go into too much detail in the end amigas." Spain said.

"There wasn't much to say, and we already wasted so much time telling our story. We shouldn't even be focusing on ourselves." April said.

"It is good that you got that off your chest though." Tooth said.

"If you don't mind me asking:" England said and paused waiting for permission to continue, "What was the name of the man who helped you?" England continued. There was a pause as everyone looked at April and May expectantly.

"His name," April answered. "Was Francis Bonnefoy… Also known as the country of France."

* * *

><p><strong>There it is, so this story had some significance to the plot. Also, you should go read Hutcchy's stories, they are awesomer than Prussia (and that's saying something) It makes me so depressed reading their stuff then seeing how crappy mine is. :( Oh well. Until next time!<strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**I'm sooooooooooo sorry it took so long my internet was down for so long! Do you know how hard it is to survive without wifi for two months?! If you don't you're lucky, if you do, i feel ya bro.**

**anyways heres the new chapter and my next chapter will be up soon. Again I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: You know how this goes... Onto the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

It took a few moments for what April said to sink in, when it did the reaction was immediate. Gilbert fell off his chair, Spain did a spit take (Where he got the drink no one knows.), Romano and Italy bumped heads from sitting up at the same time, Germany bit his tongue, and the others all either stood up in surprise or tripped over their own feet and fell to the ground (*cough*England*cough*cough*).

"Are you bloody joking?!" England shouted getting up from the floor (in the most gentlemanly way possible).

"No." May shook her head. "In one of the few moments where he was conscious and coherent we introduced ourselves and he himself." Prussia stumbled back up and looked at the two spirits in disbelief before turning to Francis, who was now just sitting there wide eyed and staring at nothing.

"Francis?" Spain asked walking over to his friend and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Estas bien, amigo?" (Are you all right, my friend?) That seemed to snap him out of it and he looked up at the others and nodded.

"Oui. I am fine, just… just surprised." Francis said, "At least that filled some gaps in my memories."

"What the hell?!" Gilbert shouted, though it was muffled.

"Tooth. Fingers out of mouth." North said and everyone turned towards where Gilbert's shout came from.

Tooth was doing exactly what she had done to Jack, while Gilbert was trying to move away without biting her fingers.

"Sorry." Tooth said flying away. "They're exactly like Jack's." She giggled.

Both spirit and nation looked at each other with equally perplexed looks.

"Enough of that." Germany said then proceeded to hug Prussia, much to the surprise of the other nations and the Prussian himself.

"West?" Prussia asked and hesitantly hugged his brother back.

"I thought you were dead. Don't ever do that again." Germany said and pulled away from the hug. Prussia stared at him for a moment then grinned.

"Don't worry. You can't get rid of the awesome me that easily." He said patting his brother on the back and laughing.

That laugh seemed to break the ice and all the nations who were friends of Prussia surrounded him laughing and celebrating the fact that he was alive. Then Jack swooped in and grabbed his best friends hand and pulled him into the air both of them laughing. The two landed a little ways away still laughing.

"I can't believe you're still alive!" Jack exclaimed his eyes filled with happiness and tears of joy. Then he laughed: his laugh resembled the sound of bells muffled by a light snow, and his eyes sparkled like freshly fallen snow on a clear day.

"Yeah, well. Looks like I'm not done in this world yet." Prussia answered smiling.

Then Jack was knocked over by a red blur.

"So cute!" China exclaimed hugging Jack in a death grip.

"A-air." Jack whispered struggling to get out of China's hold.

"China, I do not think Jack can breathe." Japan said hesitantly. China looked up at Japan then down at Jack, who was beginning to turn blue, and reluctantly released the spirit.

"Sorry, he was just so cute." China said, standing up, and giving the spirit a chance to breathe.

"Glad you think so." Jack coughed sarcastically while Prussia helped him up.

"While these reunions are wonderful, and don't get me wrong, I'm glad Prussia's still alive… However we're all here for a specific reason, and the longer we spend catching up, the more time Tahquitz has to set up his plan, and drain the Guardians' power." England said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"England is right, we can already feel the effects of the children no longer believing. We need to finish this fast, before we are completely helpless." North agreed bending down to pick up his discarded swords and leaning on them slightly.

"North's right, we need a plan." Tooth said.

"How, we don't even know where to start." Bunny asked.

Sandy thought for a second then made a light bulb appear above his head. He then started making images and hand gestures explaining his idea.

"That's a good place to start." Jack nodded while the nations looked on in confusion.

"Well, could you fucking explain to us lesser folk?" Romano asked sarcastically.

"He said that we should figure out a way for you guys to help." May explained rolling her eyes.

"How are we going to help?" Denmark asked.

"Using your powers." April answered.

"You said yourself our magic isn't good, and the only ones with any form of powers are England and I, not counting Romania because he isn't here." Norway said, somewhat surprising the people who knew him because of the fact that he normally doesn't speak to often.

"I said your magic is weak, I never said it couldn't improve." April corrected.

"All of you have a power, it comes with being a nation, and we just need to unlock that power." May said. "All of you have somewhat accessed it already."

"That's the reason America is so strong, or why the cold doesn't bother Russia." April said.

"How will we unlock their powers?" Jack asked.

"That's what we need to find out." May said.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it, exciting? No? Well, this was kind of a filler chapter, the next chapter is going to show all of the nations' powers and then after that it's on to the fighting! So, I think the end is near... maybe. Also I'm probably gonna right a sequel for what Pitch sensed in Arthur... I don't know yet... Ciao! 'til the next chapter!<strong>


	14. Chapter 13

**New Chapter.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this story. You all make me so happy! I'm sorry I don't answer all of your reviews, but you all make me happy. Stay awesome ;)**

**Disclaimer: You know this.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

"All spirits have some form of power, that's what makes us spirits. Now, all of you are nations, which makes you relatively similar to us I would imagine." April said.

"Your powers will probably be closer to magic than ours are and will probably take on different forms depending on the person." Tooth agreed.

"They will also probably take on some form of your countries." Jack nodded.

"The problem we are having, is that we don't know how to unlock them, correct?" Austria asked.

"Well, you've all, already unlocked your powers to some extent." May answered.

"That's the reason some of you have magic, or some control over the weather. As well as making music beautifully and naturally, or building things quickly." April said.

"So, all of our powers will explain the strange ability's we all have?" England questioned.

"As well as our unnatural healing ability's I would imagine." Finland supplied.

"I believe so," North said. "Though, the healing ability's probably come from just being a nation. While your powers are most likely a result of the spiritual contents of your countries."

"Also, before I forget." April said looking completely serious. Seeing that she gained everyone's attention she continued, making her point clear. "All of you must keep these powers a secret, and you must never use them in wars. If we find out that you did, in fact, use your powers in war. There will be severe consequences. You are allowed to use your powers, but stay safe, and never use them to hurt fellow nations or the people of Earth." Slowly and somewhat fearfully the nations all agreed.

"As if we would ever do that, you idiotic bitch." Romano scoffed crossing his arms.

"Good." April smiled cheerfully somewhat freaking the others out.

Austria then suggested that they all move elsewhere with more room to try things. So, with the help of North, everyone moved into a forest. After a moment's pause everyone began to spout ideas on what could, possibly, unlock their powers.

"What if we started with one nation and tried multiple things that come from their culture to see if it does anything?" Spain asked.

"If that doesn't work, we can always try magic." Norway agreed.

"That could work." Tooth said deep in thought.

"Alright, we'll try that." North agreed.

"Let's start with the most obvious." April started.

(America)

"That would be America. He has that unnatural strength." England said.

April nodded and gestured for America to come over.

"It will probably be unlocked through some sort of Native American thing." Prussia supplied.

"Alright, America." May said, "I'd say you know the culture best, what do you suggest?" America thought for a moment then answered.

"Well, Native Americans connect to Nature." America suggested, though it sounded more like a question.

"Try doing things that come naturally to you." Canada said.

America nodded in agreement then proceeded to sit on the forest floor. Everyone watched with bated breath waiting for America to do something. After a moment America moved, as if in a trance, towards a boulder and proceeded to place his hand on it. For a moment, nothing happened, Then America cried out in alarm and pulled his hand back.

"What the hell?!" He shouted stumbling backwards. The spirits gestured for everyone to stay back and not say anything watching America.

Slowly America moved back towards the rock placing his hands on it and closing his eyes. He flinched, but stayed on the rock this time, after a while he nodded and pulled away from the rock. As if he had been taught what to do, America moved naturally. Looking at May he held his fist out to her, keeping it out of the view of the others. Gasping lightly May looked down at America's fist, then back up at said nation.

"My power is nature, I can understand it, and turn parts of my body into the elements. Stone seems to come more naturally than the other elements, though." America said. Turning around he showed everyone else what he had shone May.

Everyone stared in surprise, instead of skin, America's fist was replaced with stone. Making it look like it had been carved, the stone going on and disappearing into his Jacket.

"Dude, if this was so easy. Why the hell didn't we do this sooner?" America questioned, turning his hand back to normal.

"Well, not entirely. Use of your powers will tire you out. You need to train them, just like you would train your body." April answered.

"The reason it's so easy right now is because we are in a very magical place, allowing your powers to naturally form. Another reason that you couldn't do it before is because you didn't believe, or didn't know about your powers." Jack answered.

"How do you all know so much about this?" Denmark asked. The spirits just shrugged.

"Comes with the job." Jack said simply.

"Next!" North shouted.

(Russia)

Russia stepped up before anyone else could.

"I would like to know my power, da." He said simply.

"Right, I think I have a hunch on what your power is. Jack!" May said switching spots with said spirit.

"Your power is most likely the cold. For me I use my staff to channel my power. With you we will need to find a way to channel yours. Just do what comes naturally to you." Jack instructed.

Nodding Russia stood silently thinking about what he should do.

"Don't think, just do." Tooth said.

Russia took a deep breath and cleared his mind only thinking of his home, Russia. Moving naturally Russia formed his left hand into a fist moving it down to his right hip, forming his right hand into a fist as well. Nothing happened for a moment, then the temperature started to decrease, all of the cold air going to Russia's fists, steadily a form began to take shape until Russia stood holding a large ice pipe. Switching to holding the weapon with just his right hand Russia stared at the ice in awe. Of course, the other nations were slightly unnerved by this new power, but they didn't react too badly.

"My power is the cold, I take the cold air around me and use it to my purposes."

"Right, so, from what I gathered your powers are more blocky and icy. Unlike mine, which focus more with frost, obviously." Jack informed Russia, both going back to their spots.

"Alright, England! You're up." April said.

(England)

"You, obviously, already have magic. Even if it is good, it's not the only power you have. We'll be focusing on finding this power and what it does." April said switching with Jack. "It's going to have something to do with your country, so think of all the common things in your home and we should be able to find it out soon."

England sat down on the boulder thinking of what could, possibly be his power. He had quite a lot of magic in his country, but he already had that, so it must be something else.

"Horrible cooking." France announced in a stage whisper.

"Shove it up your arse, bloody frog. My cooking is delicious." England shouted in reply.

"England does have a lot of rain." Japan suggested, trying to stop the oncoming fight.

"Good thinking Japan!" China said. "Try that Opium."

"That is not my name." England mumbled, but complied anyways.

Crossing his legs England sat on the boulder trying to think what to do.

"Try focusing on the water in the pond and aiming your focus on something." April suggested.

Smirking England focused and suddenly there was a raincloud above France's head, complete with miniature thunder and lightning. Succeeding in completely drenching the Frenchman. Cackling at the others misfortune England got down from the rock while France wailed about his ruined hair.

"Mon dieu my hair! It's going to be all frizzy when it dries now." France wailed. "England." He growled.

"My power is rain, such as rain clouds and other such things." England said completely ignoring France.

"If we can find you an object to channel your powers through, you will have more control over it instead of just making rainclouds." Jack said.

"For now, use your sword to help you channel your powers. The channel will result in you being able to shoot rain out of it. Your power is a little like mine, but while I can pull water from the atmosphere, you need some thing to channel your energy instead of just using your body as a channel and yours take less shape mainly creating mists, fogs, and floods." April explained. "You will also be able to coat your sword in a barrier making it sharper and more lethal."

England nodded and was about to head back to his spot when he noticed his back was aching. England rolled his shoulders back and reached to rub the sore spots.

"Bloody hell, my back hurts." England groaned.

"Are your muscles aching, old man?" America teased.

"No! You sodding git." England shouted, only half focusing on America as he tried to rub between his shoulders.

"Here, Arthur, let me." April said going over to the struggling brit, who's back was facing her, preventing the others from seeing his back.

"Thank you, luv." England said, letting his arms fall to his sides. April touched England's back studying it.

"Could you please take off your jacket and shirt, Arthur?" April asked ignoring the strange looks from the others and the questioning one from the Englishman.

"…Alright…" England said unbuttoning his jacket and pulling of his shirt.

As soon as he did two snowy white wings unfurled to their full length behind the brit, causing everyone to gasp.

"Dude, Iggy! You're an angel!" America shouted, unsure whether to move back or step closer.

England craned his neck to look behind him, unconsciously moving his wings closer to him so he could see. Gasping when he saw them, causing his wings to jump slightly. Carefully England tried to move his wings so they were hugging his figure.

"This is so weird." England whispered in awe as he stroked his newly found appendages.

"Let the awesome me feel!" Prussia shouted not even waiting for a response before he ran over and started petting a wing. "So soft." Prussia cooed.

England chuckled lightly wrapping his wings around Prussia finding it strangely easy to move them. Prussia snuggled into the wings grinning like a child on Christmas. Jack flew up to the pair and nudged his way into the bundle cuddling one wing as Prussia continued petting the other. England was full blown laughing now finding the two boys' (yes boys, they're acting like children.) wonder amusing.

"West! Get over here now and feel Brows' wings." Prussia demanded looking over to his brother.

"Bloody hell, I'll let all of you feel them, but we should see everyone else's powers first." England rolled his eyes walking back over to his spot, the two albinos following like puppies. America and Italy also heading over to the Englishman to feel his wings, while Japan handed England clothes more suitable for his wings. (When he did that, no one knows.)

"Why does England have wings? His country isn't exactly the most holy." May asked her sister.

"I don't know. Honestly, I thought the Italy's were going to be angels." April answered. "There was that stage in his history with the holy land, and stuff… maybe that's it."

"Dude, is Iggy always gonna be an angel now?" America asked from his place beside England.

"Use proper grammar, you git." England snarled.

"I highly doubt it, he'll probably be able to change at will, but the wing growing most likely won't be the most comfortable thing in the world." Tooth answered.

"We'll find all that out later. Now, won't we?" England stated impatiently. "Let someone else go, now."

"Alright, who wants to go?" April asked.

(Spain)

"Me next amiga." Spain bounced up to the center of the clearing smiling.

"Any ideas on your power?" Tooth asked.

"The bastard is always attracting fucking turtles." Romano scoffed.

"There we go, your power is probably animals." North said.

"And that means…?" Denmark prompted.

"Animals have a natural attraction to him and he can understand them." Bunny answered.

"Like a Disney princess!" France supplied with a flourish, seeming to have gotten over his little break down. The comment making everyone laugh.

"It makes sense amigo." Spain said turning to face the others. On his head was a rabbit, on his shoulder was a bird, he was holding a turtle in one hand and munching on a tomato with the other, he was also surrounded by other animals. He, literally, looked like he came straight out of a Disney princess film.

Prussia made a weird noise in the back of his throat and America turned red from not being able to breathe. Even Japan giggled a bit, while Austria just snorted.

"What the hell bastard?!" Romano shouted, "Give me a tomato!"

(Hungary)

"I am curious to know my power." Hungary stepped forward.

"Probably something stupid, like making pretty flowers." Prussia said sarcastically. Resulting in him getting hit on the head with a frying pan.

"I highly doubt that, Prussia." May giggled at the albino.

"My money's on something awesome." April said.

"Why's that?" Jack questioned April.

"She's a girl, it's inevitable." April shrugged. This resulted in a snort from Austria.

"What? You don't believe me?" April asked innocently, though there was an unsaid challenge in her words.

"I live(d?) with Hungary, how could I not believe you? It just amused me." Austria answered.

"Good." April nodded.

"Does anyone have any ideas? At all?" China asked, slightly frustrated with trying to come up with what the nations powers could be.

Everyone sat in a frustrated silence, trying to think of the Hungarian's power.

"I have a suggestion." Japan said quietly.

"Yes, Japan?" Finland asked.

"Well, there is this anime, called Fairy Tail..." Those words caused some of the others to perk up in recognition.

"Dude!" America shouted.

"Mein gott! Are you kidding me?!" Prussia shouted. "Why the hell does she have to have that power?! I am so dead!" Prussia groaned dramatically.

"I told you! I told you it'd be something awesome!" April shouted excitedly.

"Could you share with the rest of the fucking class?!" Romano questioned sarcastically.

"I'm confused amigos." Spain said.

"She's just like Erza!" America shouted excitedly practically bouncing with how happy he was.

"Who?" Denmark asked, cocking his head to the side in a questioning manner.

"Erza's a character in Fairy Tail, she has magic. Her magic is weapons summoning, and she is awesome." Prussia explained. "Unlike some people." He added under his breath.

"I heard that." Hungary said her eyebrow twitching in annoyance. Prussia looked at Hungary with his best innocent look (which is quite good, mind you.) and gestured for her to continue. "So, my power is weapons summoning? How do I do that?" April opened her mouth to answer, but quickly shut it again when she drew a blank. Everyone stared at each other, but no one seemed to be able to think of anything.

"Concentrate on something, and think about what kinds of weapons you want. You can either make it appear in your hand or at your object of concentration." Norway supplied.

Doing as she was told Hungary focused on the object of her annoyance. Not a few seconds later, did Prussia find himself face to face with a sword. It took him a moment to process that there was a sword pointed at him, but when he did his reaction was hilarious. He fell off of the rock he was sitting on, next to England, and onto his butt then proceeded to crab crawl backwards.

"What the hell!" He shouted.

From the other side of England Jack had fallen off his perch from laughing so hard. Hungary smirked in triumph and walked haughtily back to her place next to Austria.

(France)

"France, get your ass over here." April said gesturing for the Frenchman to come over.

"Yes, mon ami?" He asked pulling a rose seemingly out of nowhere and handing it to April, who merely took it with a roll of her eyes.

"Your turn." She said, tucking the rose into her hair and gesturing for May to take her place.

"Right, you power's a lot like mine." She started.

'Ironic' April and May thought at the same time.

"So I can use plants?" He asked.

"How else do you think you make roses appear out of nowhere?" May asked, gesturing to April for emphases, who was now having her hair messed with by; the Italy's, Spain, and Hungary.

"Oh… right." France said sheepishly.

"Right, let's start." May said holding up a seed. "What you're going to do is picture your energy flowing through you. Then focus on channeling it through your palm and into the seed."

"This is what all of you are doing with your powers, in some way." April said. "Hungary focuses her energy into a weapons inventory, which is like a small dimension outside of our own. England focuses his energy in the water around him, in order to fly, and move the water. All of you are doing it, both consciously and instinctually."

"So France is the one who can summon pretty flowers." Prussia snickered climbing back onto the rock. France shot his friend a withering glare, a second later a vine whipped out and hit the Prussian.

"Damn it! Why the hell is everyone hitting me?!" Prussia asked as he, once again, climbed onto the rock.

"Because you deserve it." Everyone deadpanned. Prussia opened his mouth to retort, but quickly shut it when he could think of nothing to say. Instead opting to cross his arms with a huff.

"Careful with your emotions. Your powers will lash out with what you feel." May warned.

"Then, how come Hungary's powers didn't lash out at me before?" Prussia challenged.

"Well, she didn't exactly know how to use her powers then. Did she? Plus, she already hit you with her frying pan, anyways." April answered.

"Look!" France announced, his voice filled with pride. In his hand he was holding a whip made of woven vines and one rose vine giving it thorns.

"That looks painful." China winced, Finland humming his agreement.

"Let's take a break for a bit, then get back to this." North said plopping down onto the ground.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not done yet, I just had to cut this chapter in half because it got too long. More soon, I promise.<strong>

**America: Nature (Pocahontas like. Allows body to change to different elements, mainly stone.)**

**Russia: Cold/Ice (Like Grey.)**

**England: Rain. Also magic. And wings (… I'm sorry, I wanted him to have wings… actually, no, I'm not sorry)**

**Spain: Animals.**

**Hungary: Weapons summoning. (Like Erza.)**

**France: Plants**

**Italy: Light, and wings. (Like a light fairy.)**

**Romano: Telekinesis/wings.**

**Iceland: Fire.**

**Sweden: Earth.**

**Finland: Sniping. (When i say sniping, I mean it as a power. You'll see.)**

**Norway: Shape shifting into animals. Also magic.**

**Denmark: Thunder.**

**China: Speed.**

**Japan: Ability to make things. (Like alchemy.)**

**Germany: lightning, and dogs.**

**Prussia: Throws punches (Literally.), and birds.**

**Austria: Metal.**

**Canada: Air. (Blends into the air/controls it.)**

**Why, yes, I did take ideas from other animes. You got a problem? They still own their rights. Until next time.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hi guys! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, I just got a new computer and had to figure it out first. On the plus side, updates will probably be faster now. Thank you all so much for your patience, well, here it is.**  
><span>

**Disclaimer: Bla, bla, bla hetalia, bla, bla, bla...don't own. There.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Everyone sat around the clearing; some on rocks, others merely on the ground. Italy had pulled a big bowl of pasta seemingly out of nowhere, and had given some to everyone, after everyone was finished eating they began conversing with one another. The nations who had already unveiled their powers went off in a small group testing their powers on each other, whether it be sparring or working together to create things. The spirits also helped the nations with some of the trickier parts, while the others who had not discovered their powers were watching them. Prussia and Jack were off in the woods somewhere, no doubt causing mischief, and you could hear their laughing even in the clearing.

"I better go make sure they don't end up killing themselves." Germany groaned standing up from his place on the ground.

"I'll go with you, Germany." England said landing lightly on his feet beside the German. Surprisingly, Germany took it in stride and nodded to the other, both setting off into the forest towards where the laughs were coming from.

"We'll start working on the others!" April called after them receiving a wave from Germany in confirmation. "Right, let's get started" April announced turning to the others who had heard what she said to the two blondes.

With Germany and England

The two walked in silence for a while before Germany's curiosity finally got the better of him and he addressed England with what was on his mind.

"Why did you request to come with me, England?" Germany asked stopping and turning to the angel.

England stopped as well and turned to Germany with a serious look on his face.

"Are you alright?" The brit asked. Germany was shocked, he had expected England to say something about Tahquitz and the spirits, but not how he felt.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I-?" Germany started.

"Don't give me that bull, Germany." England shouted his wings fluttering slightly. "You are not alright! I know you're not." He said, his expression softening. Germany looked at England in surprise for a few moments before sighing and letting his mask crack a bit.

"I'm fine, I mean, Prussia's alive. I just…" Germany sighed. "I'm so scared, that this is a dream, and when I wake up he'll be gone. Now that I know how it feels to find out that someone you love is gone. I'm scared to feel it happen again. This time, I got lucky, Prussia's alive, but that was just because April found him. I don't ever want to go through that again, but there's still the possibility that I'll have to. If Italy, or Prussia, hell, even Romano, if any of you were to die for real. I don't think I'd be able to handle it." Germany said trying not to cry "I'm so scared to lose the people I care about, and almost losing Prussia terrified me. I feel like, after all this, he'll be gone again.

England looked up at the German with understanding.

"I feel the same. That's how I knew you weren't all right. We're alike in that way, we can't lose people close to us without it leaving a mark." England said softly.

"I'll be fine, it's just. A lot has happened in so little time." Germany said

"And if what you said is true, spend as much of this time with your brother that you can." England said starting off again, Germany stood in shock for a moment the followed the brit, both settling into a companionable silence lost in their own thoughts.

It only lasted for about five seconds before Germany was knocked over by a blur of blue and white.

"Sorry!" Jack called down. Prussia burst out laughing from where he was laying on top of his younger brother.

"East, get off!" Germany shouted, though it was dangerously close to a wine.

"Nein!" Prussia shouted before bursting into another fit of giggles. From beside the brothers England put a hand in front of his mouth to keep from laughing, though a few chuckles did manage to escape.

"Come on, we should head back to the others." England said after a minute, starting back the way he and Germany came.

"Aw, England, you party pooper." Prussia joked scrambling off his brother and following the shorter blonde.

"So I'm told." England mumbled in a deadpan voice.

"Oh, lighten up, we're just teasing." Jack said floating down to the other side of the Englishman.

"Ja, just messing." Prussia agreed before running ahead closely followed by Jack.

"Great, and I thought he was bad by himself." Germany grumbled walking beside England.

"Looks like you have your own personal Hitatchiin twins." England joked.

"What?" Germany asked the other blonde.

"Nothing. Just an anime that Japan showed me." England dismissed. Germany just nodded and the group headed back to the clearing.

Back with the others

"Now then, who will be my next victi- I mean volunteer?" April questioned rubbing her hands together in a jokingly evil sort of way. "How about…" April said scanning the nations. "You." April grinned pointing at Italy who suddenly became very nervous.

(Italy)

"Oh! I'm okay, someone else can go." Italy stuttered.

"Nonsense." May said pushing Italy into the middle of the clearing, some of the other nations snickered at the Italian but made no move to help, not even Romano.

"I bet Italy has wings!" Hungary shouted from her place next to Tooth, seeing as there were only four females in the group, they had all become close very quickly.

"I second that!" Tooth called.

"I third it!" May agreed.

"We are not doing bets!" April laughed putting a hand on Italy's shoulder. "Go ahead, Italy. Just follow your instinct." April said to the nervous Italian.

Italy took a deep breath. He wasn't really looking forward to failing, as he thought that he was sure to fail.

"I don't know if I can do this." He whispered to April.

"You'll be fine, trust me." April said comfortingly. Italy turned away from the other's watchful gaze to face the rain spirit fully.

"How can you be sure of that?" He asked.

"Your eyes are open." Was all that April answered, and they were. Italy's eyes were open, revealing golden hazel orbs. His eyes seemed to glow from a light inside him and when he blinked in surprise the light began to blend into the sunlight around him. "You're already using your powers. You just need to channel them." April elaborated. "I mentioned it before, but your brother and you have some of the more elaborate powers. It comes like second nature to you right away because of your country's history. You've both been subconsciously suppressing it, you with your eyes, and Romano with his hostility. Now that we've unlocked those powers all you need to do is think about it." April finished.

"But I don't know my power." Italy shrugged with his hands upturned. Automatically the light from the sun gathered into his palms forming two balls of light. Surprised Italy looked down at his hands then up at the sun, his eyes not hurting at all. "Woah!" Italy shouted excitedly turning on his heel and bouncing on his feet. Only for him not to land back on the ground. Looking down Italy saw that he was floating, then he noticed the warmth on his back and turned his head to see a pair of angel wings made of light. "This is great!" He laughed and looked over to the other countries astonished faces. Then passed them to see Germany, England, Jack, and Prussia all watching from the tree line. "Germany, Germany, look at me." Italy waved then swooped down to where his brother was standing. "Ciao, Romano." Italy greeted hovering in front of the other Italian.

"Yeah, ciao." Romano said crossing his arms.

"You should go next!" Italy said, to which Romano snorted and shook his head. "Please." Italy begged using puppy dog eyes. Romano closed his eyes and shook his head, trying not to give in.

"Please." Spain started.

"Don't you dare, fucking, start tomato bastard." Romano scolded.

"Please." Jack begged as well.

"Oh, for the love of-! Will it fucking shut you up if I do?" Romano shouted. The three nodded excitedly. "Fine." Romano said looking away and walking into the middle, blushing slightly.

(Romano)

"Let's get this the fuck over with." Romano huffed.

"Easy, buster." April teased walking over to the ill tempered Italia.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch." Romano grumbled.

"Oh, Romano! You wound me so." April announced dramatically putting a hand above her chest.

"I swear, you're just as bad as France." Austria scolded.

"Why, thank you." April thanked.

"I'm honored that you would compare me to her." France chuckled.

"Kill me now." England face palmed.

"Nah, we need you right now." Jack pretended to think about it.

"We'll do it after we deal with Tahquitz." Prussia played along.

"You're all as bad as each other." China inputted.

"Thank you." The four trouble makers said in synch.

"Can we hurry the fuck up?" Romano huffed annoyed.

"Keep your hair on, we're working now." April said clapping a hand on the grumpy Italian's shoulder.

"Does anyone have any ideas for Romano's power?" Tooth questioned.

"He's kind of difficult to figure out." Austria said.

April pulled Romano closer to herself and turned away from the others so they could talk without being overheard.

"Do you have any ideas?" April questioned.

"No, I don't have any good qualities or special talents. That all went to Feli." Romano said.

"Hey, that's not true. You're brilliant." April said.

"Well, you'd be the first to say that. I'm always so clumsy, always tripping and knocking things down. Even when I'm not near them when they fall over. I'm always messing things up." Romano grumbled.

"That's not- The bookshelves!" April realized.

"What?" Denmark asked. (April accidentally shouted the last part.) April ignored him and proceeded to grab both of Romano's shoulders.

"That's it!" She smiled.

"What?" Romano asked, confused.

"When you cleaned Spain's house, when you were little. Could you tell me your exact emotions?" April asked.

"Um… At first, angry, irritated, jealous. Then later on, I was calm." Romano stuttered.

"And that's when the bookshelf was knocked over?" April guessed.

"I… yes." Romano answered.

"You didn't hear what I said to Italy, but what I told him was that you both have been subconsciously suppressing your powers. You, with your anger, when a person is angry, a person is more alert. as such, when you calmed down, when you were little, things would knock over without you touching them. If you didn't keep your guard up your powers would go out of control. As a result, you always kept your guard up, whether consciously or subconsciously." April explained.

"Well, how the hell am I supposed to use my power if I'm supposed to be calm all the time?" Romano asked.

"Not calm. Now that we've fully unlocked your powers, you can use them at will. They'll just be stronger with your emotions." April clarified.

"Can you help me start?" Romano asked after a moment his face turning the color of tomatoes.

"Sure." April said. "… How?"

"How the hell should I know, surprise me." Romano said.

"Okay…" April said. She turned away from Romano, thinking about what she could do.

Suddenly she turned around, grabbed Romano by the shirt collar, and proceeded to kiss him full on the lips. (AN: No, there will be no romance. I just needed to think of something surprising, and that was the most surprising thing I could think of.)

"I DIDN'T MEAN LIKE THAT! What the fuck was that?!" Romano shouted. Things started being lifted into the air, and began to spin going towards the embarrassed Italian.

"It was the most surprising thing I could think of." April shrugged, trying to hide her mortification.

"What the fuck made you think that would work?!" Romano shouted, equally mortified.

"It's working, isn't it?" April answered, and it was working. All around Romano things were being lifted into the air, nation and object alike.

"Roma, calmate porfavor. (Calm down please.)" Spain pleaded from his spot in the air. Almost immediately Romano realized what he was doing and everything dropped.

"What the hell? What did I just do?" Romano panicked.

"Calm down, you're fine." Austria consoled.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm, the fuck, down, bastard." Romano shouted.

"Roma-." Spain tried.

"What!?" Romano shouted at the Spaniard who had walked up to him at some point.

"It's fine, no one's hurt. You need to calm down. Why are you freaking out so much?" Spain said grabbing hold of the Italians shoulders.

"I-I… I don't know. What's wrong with me? I can't stop." Romano said trying to calm down.

"April?" Spain asked the spirit.

"His powers are tied to his emotions. This is the first time he's used them, to this extent, so his emotions are having trouble being kept in check. Just like his powers. I probably should have thought of something better to do." April explained, trying to stay calm.

"Ya think?" America said sarcastically.

"Sorry." April said sheepishly.

"Have him focus on just one emotion. Preferably something positive." Bunny said ignoring the spirit and nation.

Storm grey wings unfurled behind Romano and lifted him into the air.

"Stay away from me!" Romano shouted. Stones, leaves, and other things began to spin around the distressed Italian forming something like a twister.

"Romano!" Italy shouted trying to get to his twin.

"Italy, stay back!" Germany shouted reaching for the Italian, but Italy was already running towards the twister that now hid his brother.

Romano was shouting something but couldn't be heard above the wind that was starting to blow. England ran after the Northern Italian, following him into the whirlwind, Jack following soon after. Spain was forced to back away from the Twister by April, while May kept the rest of them back.

"What's going on!?" Spain asked the water spirit beside him.

"His emotions are all over the place. You know how he is on a regular basis. He doesn't want to get hurt, so is trying to hide himself." April answered.

"But we're not going to hurt him!" Spain shouted over the noise.

"He knows that, but the hostile emotions inside him are causing him to be paranoid." April called back.

"This seems way to extreme for unlocking his powers." May said.

"You're right." North said.

"It's Tahquitz, he's already powerful enough to mess with our darkest thoughts, without him even being near here." Canada said, America nodding in agreement.

As such, the people on the ground could do nothing. Just wait, and hope the ones inside the storm would be safe.

Inside the twister of telekinesis

"Romano!" Italy shouted. He was now flying around the twister trying to regain his balance. Oddly enough, none of the projectiles hit him and would suddenly alter course if they came to close to him.

"Italy!" A voice called out for the Northern Italian.

"Romano?" Italy asked. He waited for a moment, but got no reply. A hand clapped down on the Italians shoulder, and Italy spun around quickly. Right in front of the brown haired nation, was England his wings flapping fiercely in order to regain control of his movements. "England?" Italy gaped.

The blonde smiled in reply, and pointed towards the ground. Nodding in understanding Italy began to glide down, the Briton following after.

"Are you alright?" England shouted to the Italian once they were both safely on the ground.

"Yes." Italy nodded. "What are you doing here?" He questioned the brit.

"I figured you could use some help." England answered.

"But what can you do?" Italy asked.

"I know you're afraid of me, I honestly can't see why, and I figured that maybe I could scare your brother into stopping." England answered, only somewhat joking.

"… oh." Italy said feeling slightly bad.

"Let's go find your brother, shall we?" England said holding a hand out to the Italian. Italy nodded and the two proceed towards the middle of the twister, where they assumed the other Italian would be

Meanwhile, coming from the other side of the storm Jack was racing through the twister, twisting and turning to avoid flying projectiles.

Coincidentally the two nations and spirit emerged into the eye of the storm, all at the same time. Wind whipped around them, but no more projectiles were flying around. In the center of the, relative, calm Romano was kneeling clutching his head his breath coming in quick pants, his wings wrapped around him, as if trying to block out everything.

"Lovino!" Italy shouted. The southern Italian jumped in surprise and looked towards his brother, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

'Feli?' Romano mouthed, only a whisper coming out.

Italy tried to run to his twin, but quickly stopped when Romano shouted for him not to. Jack took a step forward, and Romano's hand shot out quickly trying to stop him. Which resulted in a barrier being formed and pushing the albino back.

"Romano, what's wrong?" England asked.

"I-I don't know, I don't feel like I'm in control anymore." The darker haired nation answered.

"Romano, I think it's Tahquitz. Please, let us help you." Jack pleaded.

"Stay away from me!" Romano shouted. "I don't want you to get hurt." He continued.

"But you won't hurt us, Roma!" Italy protested.

"That's not true!" The other Italian countered. "I always hurt you, all of you. I'm always pushing you away. Always insulting you and hurting you. You should just go, before I hurt you anymore then I already have." Romano said.

"Roma-." Italy started.

"Do you honestly expect us to leave? It's as you said, you have hurt us before, but we still put up with you." England said.

"You're all just using me." Romano protested.

"Do you believe that? I mean really believe it. We always come back, if we were using you we would have left you by now. We wouldn't have put up with you, people care about you, Romano. You know that, deep down." England said stepping forward. Suddenly everything froze in midair and fell to the ground. Everything was silent for a moment as the Italian stared at the Briton. Then Romano's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell forward, exhausted. The blonde flew the last few steps to catch his fellow angel before he hit the ground.

Everyone stared for a moment in shock, then Germany moved forward to help the blonde angel.

"What did you say to him?" Germany asked quietly so that only England would hear him.

"The truth." England answered. Germany seemed to accept this as he helped the shorter blonde pick up the Italian and carry him back to the others.

"Romano!" Spain and Italy shouted running towards the trio.

"He's fine, just exhausted." England said, he and Germany handing their burden to Spain.

Everyone made their way back to their spots. As England passed April she clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"You know, the same goes for you." April said quietly.

"Yes, but for me, people actually leave." England answered.

"And come back." The spirit countered and the two walked past one another, England to his spot and April back to the center. Turning on her heel the water spirit addressed everyone in the group. "Let's move on to the next nation. I want to finish this as soon as possible, we don't want Tahquitz any stronger then he already is." April said.

"No more playing on emotions, though." Denmark said.

"No more. We're keeping them in check from now on." April agreed.

(Iceland)

"Let's move on to the Nordics, shall we?" May suggested.

"Good idea, some level headed countries would be good." Tooth joked.

"Hey!" Over half of the nations (and Jack) shouted.

"It's true." China said. "You western nations are so immature."

"Have you seen our family?" Japan sighed.

"Sadly, yes." China admitted.

Sandy looked at the two Asian nations and made a series of symbols.

"No, they're worse." Both Asians answered.

"I have to agree." England said, thinking about Hong Kong and his fireworks.

"Yeah." Canada, America, and France agreed.

"Who wants to go first?" Denmark asked his fellow Nordics, ignoring the nations now discussing the other Asians. No one said anything, while Iceland shook his head furiously.

"You!" Jack and Prussia shouted suddenly. Startling everyone, the spirit and nation both grabbed one of Iceland's arms and marched him into the middle, despite his protests.

"Hey, April. Can we…" Prussia started.

"Help the rest with their power?" Jack finished.

"You guys are going to be worse than the Hitachiin brothers…" April sighed.

"Aren't you?" May giggled, then April joined in.

"Now, don't you start too." Japan said pulling a clipboard out of nowhere.

"Oh, mommy let them have their fun." America said with a flourish just like France.

"Yeah…" England said happily eating some cake. "At least they haven't played any pranks." He then turned to France happily. "Right?"

"Mmm." France merely answered with a straight face. **(A/N: That was completely random, I apologize.)**

"Um…" Denmark stared at the, seemingly, crazy nations stunned into complete silence. (for once.)

"I would ask what just happened, but I think I don't want to know." Austria sighed glancing at the four females who were now laughing uncontrollably.

"That. Was." April tried to say between breaths.

"Awesome!" She shouted along with Jack, and Prussia.

"Fine, can we just get this over with, please?" Iceland said trying to sound indifferent.

"Yup," Jack said.

"Your country has a lot of volcanoes, so your powers probably gonna have something to do with that." Prussia said in thought.

Iceland hesitated for a moment at that, but shook it off and began to try his power. He thought of all of the eruptions that had ever happened in his country and thought of the burning sensation it would always give him. The, strange feeling of it being part of him and it giving him strength. When he opened his eyes he was surprised to see the looks everyone was giving him, he felt warm, and when he looked down at his body, he realized… He was on fire!

"What the hell!" Iceland shouted in a panic. Then he calmed when he realized it didn't hurt.

"It doesn't hurt?" Norway asked concerned for his younger brother.

"No." Iceland answered quietly, realizing something he turned to April and May. "I'm just like-." Iceland gasped.

"No, you're not." April interrupted immediately. "Don't even think that."

"But-." Iceland tried again.

"No," May said. "You're not."

"Just because you have fire powers does not make you like her." April shook her head. Everyone's eyes widened in realization at what Iceland had been trying to say. He thought that he was like July…

"You're not." Tooth said flying up to the nordic and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not even on naughty list." North agreed, in his own way.

"You're your own person. You rule yourself." April said placing a hand on Iceland's other shoulder. Iceland hesitated for a moment, then nodded , taking a deep breath then walking back to his spot with the other Nordics.

"Can we take a break?" Italy asked after a moment, raising one hand and rubbing one of his amber eyes with the other.

"I think it's about night time, so yeah. We can take a break." April nodded. With that Italy cheered quietly falling off the rock, fast asleep. Germany caught the Italian right before he hit the ground, sighing.

"Honestly, how does he do that?" Ludwig asked exasperated. The others merely shrugged or laughed, all getting into comfortable positions for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweden: Earth.<strong>

**Finland: Sniping.**

**Norway: Shape shifting into animals. Also magic.**

**Denmark: Thunder.**

**China: Speed.**

**Japan: Ability to make things. (Like alchemy.)**

**Germany: lightning, and dogs.**

**Prussia: Throws punches (Literally.), and birds.**

**Austria: Metal.**

**Canada: Air. (Blends into the air/controls it.)**

**These are the only guys left, I had to cut this short again cuz it got too long. We're almost done, then onto the battle. And let me tell you, my friends read what's coming up, and I am now known as the demon's spawn. I do believe we're nearing the end of this lovely fanfic soon. I'd say, about, six more chapters left.**

**Also, I was wondering if anyone would be interested in being a beta reader, as my spelling's kind of bad. And my friend's to lazy to actually look at the doc. (Lol, JK, luv ya Canada.) **


	16. Chapter 15

**Here's the next chapter. I would like to thank all you lovely reviewers, favoriters (I know it's not a word), and followers. Know, that I always try to incorporate your suggestions into my story and I appreciate you all. You all are awesome.**

**We're finally done with the powers in this chapter. Also, there's a preview of what's to come at the bottom.**

**Warning: Mentions o blood and death. Pairings implied, but you don't have to see it that way.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter seem a bit rushed, I wanted to finish it ASAP.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, then it wouldn't be a comedy.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 15<span>**

Darkness, for as far as Prussia could see, there was darkness.

'Where am I?' Gilbert asked himself, looking around. 'What's going on, where are the others?!' Prussia began to panic, turning this way and that as if they would appear out of nowhere.

"Jack?! West!?" Prussia shouted each of his friends names running in the dark abyss trying to find them. "What the hell's going on?!" Prussia shouted. He kept running, he had no sense of direction, no idea if he was going in circles, but he didn't care. All that was on his mind was finding the others.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of aimlessly running, he saw something in the distance. The closer he got, the clearer he could see what it was he was heading towards. Prussia's eyes widened in horror, and he ran as hard as he could, desperately trying to get to the scene in front of him.

"Jack!" Gilbert gasped stopping just before the snow started. It was as if there was a barrier blocking the blizzard out from the rest of the darkness. In the midst of the blizzard was Jack, who was way too still for Prussia's liking. The crimson eyed albino hesitated for a moment before taking a cautious step forward, finding that he could pass through as easily as if nothing was there. Immediately Prussia was berated by wind and sleet, but he payed it no mind and began running towards his friend.

The closer Gilbert got to Jack the more he could see of his friend, and the more frequent the red became. Jack's eyes were wide open, his expression frozen in shock and fear, his mouth slightly open in a silent scream. Blood was trickling from one of his eyes, leaving it bloodshot, his pupils were dilated in eternal pain, blood was coming from his mouth and cuts all over his face. The blood was drying out, as if he had been there for a long time the snow partially burying him.

"J-jack?" Prussia choked out, falling to his knees next to the spirit, his hands hovering above him hesitant to touch him. "C-come on, wake up." Gilbert said shaking the spirit's shoulder."Pl-lease…" Gilbert said, the tears welling up in his eyes. "I can't- don't do this- I can't-can't lose you." Prussia pleaded, beginning to shake Jack's shoulders, though he knew that his best friend was dead, he had been for a while. "Why?" Gilbert asked no one. "Why?!" He wailed. "Please, no!" The nation pleaded, holding his friend close to his body.

Jack was so cold, more so than he normally was. That warmth that he normally had was completely gone, drained from his body, just like his life had been.

After a moment, Prussia realized that there was something else in the snow next to him.

"No." He whispered, crawling over to the pile of snow a little farther away. "Not you too." Prussia said brushing the snow away from his little brother's face, which was blue from the cold. Germany didn't look much different than Jack did, the only difference being that his eyes were closed. "West." Prussia said quietly, his voice failing him at the sight of his little brother. Gilbert's tears falling in streams down his pale face to Ludwig's still one.

One by one, he noticed other mounds in the snow, that were half covering his friends and family. Prussia watched in silent horror, wanting so desperately to scream, but his voice refused to work.

"Please… No." Gilbert pleaded as he looked around. England was laying a little ways away, staring at him with unseeing eyes. France was laying next to England, holding Arthur's hand loosely in his own. America and Canada were next to the other two blonds laying side by side. Spain was laying next to the Italian brothers, who were holding hands. Austria and Hungary were laying on their sides, Austria holding her close like he had been protecting her all of his friends and family gone. All of the nations were laying around him, all in a loose group. Prussia tried to stand, but he immediately collapsed back to the ground, his legs not able to hold him up. "This can't be happening." Gilbert shook his head, refusing to believe it.

One of the mounds began to move shaking the snow off of themselves. Jack began to sit up, and pointed an accusing finger at Prussia.

"Y-… -ult." Jack said.

"W-what." Gilbert gasped backing away.

"It's… All…" Jack said advancing on the Prussian.

"Your fault." A voice finished, Gilbert gasped again and turned around quickly. Only to come face to face with himself, the… thing grinned down at Prussia, showing off all of it's pointed teeth.

And that is when Prussia screamed.

* * *

><p>Gilbert sat up gasping, and trying not to scream again. Quickly he looked around himself, only to see all of his friends alive and well.<p>

"Just a nightmare." Prussia sighed in relief running a hand through his hair. He looked up at the boulder next to him to see April looking down at him.

"Not a nightmare. A promise." She said solemnly looking over to the others. "We need to hurry, he's getting stronger." She announced hovering down from the rock she was sitting on. Prussia nodded in agreement taking the hand that April offered. April pulled him to his feet and was about to let go when he held on tighter.

"Hey." Prussia said shyly, looking down, in a very uncharacteristic way. "Can we…" He said glancing up at the sky then back to the water spirit. "Never mind." He said and was about to let go of April's hand when she laughed and grabbed his other hand.

"Sure." That was all the warning that Prussia got before the ground disappeared beneath his feet and he was in the air. Gilbert laughed in glee looking down at the forest below him.

After a bit of flying the nation and spirit decided to head back and made their way to the clearing.

"I can understand why you asked." April said after a moment of silence. "Flying always helps me clear my head, too." She said then went over to wake up her sister. "Wake up the others, will you?" The water spirit said over her shoulder to the Prussian.

"Ja." Prussia sighed going to wake up Jack. "Hey, get up." He said shaking the winter spirit's shoulder, trying not to think about how much it reminded him of his nightmare.

Jack groaned and opened his eyes, looking a bit lost for a moment before he saw the Prussian above him.

"You okay?" Jack asked his friends, but merely got a small smile in response, before the Prussian went on to the others.

A feral growl pierced the silence, startling everyone who was currently awake, and startling some of the others awake. Everyone looked over to where the growl had come from, only to see April offering May coffee and a bottle of maple syrup from a safe distance. Another growl was heard and everyone saw America doing the same for Canada.

"Let. Me. Sleep." May growled, snatching the coffee away from her sister anyways and pouring half the bottle of maple syrup into it. (**A/N: I am not joking, my friend actually does this, but with more cussing. Though, that's probably because the last time I woke her up, I yanked the covers off of her.**) April and America shared an exasperated glance as Canada did the same.

Prussia went over to wake up England, who seemed to be fighting off a bad dream, and was the only one (except for the deep sleepers: Spain, and the Italy brothers. Who were currently being woken up by Germany.)who was still asleep.

"No." England mumbled in his sleep.

"Wake up." Gilbert said to the Englishman touching his arm lightly. England woke up immediately, seemingly in a panic, before he saw Prussia and calmed significantly.

"Still alive, then?" England said simply sitting up.

"No, I'm a ghost, come back to haunt you." Prussia said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. (**A/N: Kudos to anyone who understood that reference.**) "Come on, get up." He said standing up and offering a hand to the Brit. England took it, and Prussia pulled him up.

"We're all still here, Arthur." Prussia said in a low undertone. England looked at him surprised, then smiled and nodded.

"Alright, after all. 'That's not how the awesome nation of Prussia's going down.' is it?" England said.

"I never did thank you." Prussia said, looking over to England, who merely shook his head.

"Don't." He said, and walked towards the others. (**A/N: A reference to a fanfiction called: The End Of Nations by WaitingWatching.**)

"We need to hurry, Tahquitz has gotten much stronger." April said looking at all of them. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Though I would prefer to train you all one at a time, we don't have that luxury anymore. You'll all be training in groups now. While May, Jack, Prussia, and I find the rest of the Nation's powers, the rest of you will be training. Everyone who hasn't found your power yet, stay here. The rest of you, go to a spirit to hep you with your training." April said, and everyone began.

"All right, the remaining nordics will go with Jack and Prussia, China and Japan will go with me, and the Germans will go with May. Canada, for your power, all of us are going to work with you, so just sit tight." April said, slightly surprising the Canadian that he was remembered, everyone nodded in acknowledgment and went with their group.

(Sweden, Finland, Norway, and Denmark. With Jack and Prussia)

"Follow us." Jack said, before hovering towards the edge of the large clearing. Prussia stuffed his hands in his pockets and followed Jack silently. The four Nordics exchanged glances at Prussia's weird behavior, but followed without a word.

"Right, um… Where to start?" Jack said, thinking aloud.

"It seems like some of us have powers that have to do with the elements." Prussia said quietly looking to his fellow nations. "So that's where we should start. It doesn't seem like the elemental powers are related to just the basic four elements, but it also doesn't seem like any of us have the same power. The four basic elements will most likely be given to some of us. Seeing as two of the elements have not been claimed as a power, yet. One of you are most likely to have that." He continued, surprising the Nordics even more with his reasoning.

"Hey, Gil." Jack said all of the sudden. Gilbert turned to Jack raising an eyebrow in acknowledgment. "Aren't you going to have a power? You're a nation too." He continued.

"Shit, you're right!" Prussia said, then he ran over to April. The two talked (argued) for a while then Prussia came back. "She said we'll get to it later." He said dejectedly.

"Wow, that was some conversation." Jack laughed.

"Don't ask." Gilbert said, blushing an interesting shade of red.

"What'd she do?" Jack asked, now very interested.

"I said don't ask." Prussia growled, then turned back to the remaining Nordics.

"Sweden! I think you're going to have something to do with strength" Prussia shouted, then calmed down.

"Makes sense, the guys like a tank." Jack agreed. Sweden looked at the two with his normal expression, but with slight bemusement.

"Stomp your foot." Prussia commanded.

"Wh't?" Sweden asked.

"Stomp your foot." Jack echoed Prussia.

"Stomp your foot." They said together, looking pointedly at Sweden's foot.

"… F'ne." Sweden muttered, and stomped his foot.

The result was immediate, and the ground all around them began rolling and splitting. Everyone looked towards the swede in surprise, trying to keep their footing. Jack, and the other people able to fly, shot into the air, taking the people nearest to them into the air as well. Everyone else couldn't keep their footing for long and fell on their behinds and faces.

"Very nice." Prussia said once everything had calmed down and everyone had regained their footing.

"Th'nks." Sweden said looking around himself (**A/N: I'm making many lovely little references in this story today)**. The ground had gone back to the way it was before, save for a few new trenches around the edge. Everyone looked over at Sweden with expressions ranging from bewilderment to interest.

"I'd say that Sweden's power is earth. Don't you think?" April called grinning, then turned back to her group, everyone else merely turned back to what they were doing before.

"I agree with April on that one." Prussia nodded. "Now, go away. You're done." He said jokingly, Sweden merely shrugged and went over to where Iceland was.

"Thus there were three." Jack said turning to the other three Nordic's.

"Finland, I assume you want to get back to Sweden as soon as possible. So we'll do you next." Prussia said, not waiting for a response.

"You. What is Finland known for?" Jack asked Norway pointing a finger at him.

"Sniping." Norway said simply pushing Jack's hand away.

"How can that be a power?" Denmark asked.

"It's called sniping technique. Basically, he can make any item as deadly as a bullet by coating it with energy. He also has incredibly deadly precision, so he almost never misses. He controls objects within his range by using a form of telekineses. The more he trains his power, the more range he'll have." Prussia explained.

"How did you know that?" Finland asked everyone in the group staring at Prussia in surprise.

"The power of anime!" April shouted suddenly from where she was with her group.

"Stick with your own group!" Prussia shouted at April. "But yes, she's right." Prussia said turning back to his group.

"I need to watch more anime." Denmark said thoughtfully.

"Go ahead and try, Finland." Jack said to the Finnish nation.

"Ok." Finland said.

"Here." Prussia said, handing Finland a bit of eraser.

"An eraser?" Finland asked incredulously.

"Try doing what I explained." Prussia said moving out of the way. "Hit that tree, and try not to kill anyone." He said getting well behind the Finnish nation.

Finland took a deep breath and cleared his mind of everything. Trying to picture coats and coats of energy surrounding the eraser bit. He aimed for the tree across the clearing and held the eraser bit between his thumb and pointer finger. Then he flicked the eraser.

It shot straight through the clearing, as fast as a bullet and lodged itself into the tree with a resounding crack. Everyone stopped what they were doing again and looked over to the tree, only to see a perfect bullet shaped hole going straight through the tree. They all stared in surprise then looked to where the source came from to see an equally perplexed Finland.

"Try not to use so much energy next time." Jack said pretending he hadn't just had a jump scare. Finland nodded in embarrassment and left the group heading over to Iceland and Sweden.

"Then there were two." Prussia mumbled, copying what Jack had said earlier. Denmark and Norway simply stood, watching the two albinos as they discussed what the last two Nordics' powers might be.

"Maybe it's something based on the vikings." Jack suggested, but it sounded more like a question.

"Maybe, and Norway has a lot of unique animals." Prussia agreed.

"So, what? Is Norway like Spain or something?" Jack asked.

"No, that doesn't make sense." Prussia said shaking his head. "So far, all of us have had different powers. I highly doubt Norway has something as awesome as Toni's. Not as awesome as me,of course. Nothing's as awesome as me." Prussia grinned, laughing.

"Whatever you say." Jack smiled, rolling his eyes.

"Norway, think of an animal from your country. Any animal." Prussia said turning to the pale blonde. Norway simply stared at him with that neutral expression. Then his features started changing and before long a Norwegian horse stood where Norway had once been. (Like the ones from Frozen).

"Wow, who knew Norge was actually a pony." Denmark snorted, flicking Norway's ear.

'Shut up, idiot.' Norway's irritated voice rang through Denmark's head, before he was kicked in the lower regions. Hard. (**A/N: Shoutout to Englandrules83 for giving me this **idea.)A girly scream escaped Mattias' throat as he fell to the ground clutching his… ahem… manly hood. Prussia, and many others winced in sympathy at the Dane's pain.

"Wouldn't want to be you, right now." Prussia said simply.

"Norway! That hurt you mother fucker!" Denmark shouted, extremely pissed of.

Denmark clapped his hands together towards the Norwegian, who had just turned back from a horse. A loud resounding thunder clap filled the clearing, as Norway was knocked backwards. The Norwegian morphed into a bear, charging at the Dane who kept sending claps of thunder towards him. Dodging each clap, Norway gained speed and as soon as he was close enough turned into a ram and hit the Dane square in the chest. At the same time Denmark had shouted in rage, sending out an even larger blast of thunder. Both nations were flung backwards, Norway turning back to his human form.

"Are we good now?" Prussia asked.

Suddenly wind ripped around them as a red blur zoomed past, they all watched in surprise as the blur went around and around. Finally skidding to a halt in front of April. A moment later, Japan clapped his hands together and slammed them on the ground. Prussia let out a shout of joy, and ran towards the Japanese nation America doing the same.

"We're done!" April shouted.

"We are too." Came the response.

"Okay, everyone to their place, now for Canada." April called, and everyone went to the edge of the clearing to see Canada's power.

(China, and Japan. With April. Reminder that these are all happening at the same time.)

"Welcome to your training class." April said happily.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?" Japan said.

"Well, yeah. I'd rather have the calm level headed nations then the hyper active ones." April answered pointing to said hyper active nations.

"So immature." China sighed, and April hummed in agreement.

"But I am too, so it's all good." April grinned flashing the peace sign and sticking out her tongue. Japan chuckled into his hand at China's bemused expression, and tried to regain his composure. Before April could say another word, she was interrupted by Prussia.

"Hey, April." Gilbert called, walking over to the spirit and two nations.

"What?" April asked turning to him.

"I'm going to get a power too, right? Or do I not get any?" 'Because I'm not a nation anymore.' Went unsaid, but April understood.

"No, you do. I just didn't have you train yet, because I thought you'd like some alone time with May." April grinned and winked, making Prussia blush wildly. "You'll train with her later."

"Shut up! Gott, you're so pushy." Gilbert denied angrily.

"So you don't want to find out your power?" April asked cocking her head to the side feigning confusion.

"I never said that." Prussia said crossing his arms.

"So… you do want to know your power?" April prompted.

"Yes." Gilbert said after a pause.

"Well, then you should be fine with it. You get to know your power, and you get to spend time with your girlfriend." April grinned.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Prussia shouted blushing, and stormed back to his group, with April laughing behind him. China grinned in amusement at the exchange and looked back and forth between the ex-nation and water spirit.

"You two seem so familiar with each other." Japan noticed.

"Well, yeah. I guess." April shrugged. "But then, that usually happens when you live together for two years."

"But he was unconscious most of the time, right?" China asked.

"Yes, and I was bored. So, I went through his stuff, and I got to know him." April answered.

"That doesn't explain why he's so comfortable with you two though." Japan said.

"That happens to people who meet me for some reason." April said thoughtfully. "I asked about it once, and they told me it was because I gave off this… 'trusting' air. For example, you guys are fairly comfortable around me, right? I mean, you believed me when I told you about your powers, so…" April trailed off, slightly embarrassed. Realizing she was rambling, again.

Before the two asian nations could answer her, a rumbling shook the ground. For a moment, Japan thought it was another earthquake, like the ones he had in his country. His eyes widened in horror, and he clutched at his midsection feeling the phantom pains.

"Japan, it's not another earthquake, calm down." April said, noticing the Japanese man's pain. She then grabbed his and China's hand, shooting into the air.

"Japan, you know it's not your nation." China said soothingly to his once little brother. The rumbles stopped and April lowered them all to the ground, no one paying any mind to the trio. As they were to busy looking over to the group with the Nordics.

"I'd say that Sweden's power is earth. Don't you think?" April called, then turned to Kiku."It's over." She said. Kiku nodded and straightened himself up.

"I apologize, that was uncalled for." Japan stated.

"There's nothing to apologize for." April said simply, and China nodded in agreement.

"Besides, phantom pains aren't nothing." China said.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but phantom pains come from memories, right?" April questioned.

"Hai, you are correct. They happen when a nation remembers something from their past that includes any sort of pain." Japan nodded, confirming April's question. (**A/N: Phantom pains come from Hutcchy, I take no credit. Some of my ideas in this story come from them, like the nations powers, and stuff. So, I'm telling you all this, I don't wanna get in trouble after all. Back to the story!**)

"Oh, that makes sense. One second." April said then turned to where Prussia's group was. "The power of anime!" She called, grinning.

"Stick with your own group!" Prussia yelled back, then went back to his group. April stuck her tongue out in the direction of the Prussian, then looked over to the two asians.

"I can see Japan's influence here." China sighed and shook his head.

"You don't even know. Japan has so many faithful fans that if he tried to take over the world now. All he would have to say is 'Free anime!' and the world would be lost." April said happily.

"It's true." May called quickly.

A resounding crack filled the air and everyones heads snapped to look that you could feel the wind it produced. There, in a tree was a perfect bullet shaped hole. everyone looked to the source, and saw Finland who was staring at his hands in surprise. Everyone shrugged and returned to what they were doing, not really caring about what had just happened, they just assumed it was Finland's power.

"China, do you want to go first?" April asked the long haired man.

"Yeah, that's fine, but do you even know where to start?" China asked.

"Well, because you build your China towns so fast. I figured we could start there." April shrugged.

"So, speed?" Japan clarified, to which April nodded.

"It sounds about right." April said, then to China she made a running gesture.

Yao raised an eyebrow at the water spirit, but obeyed anyways. Before he could, though a brief brawl happened between Norway and Denmark and everyone stopped to that China began running, slowly at first, but then gaining his confidence. He ran around and around the clearing becoming a red streak. Every nation and spirit felt the wind as Yao picked up speed and turned to look. Or, tried to look, China was too fast to actually look at him.

"Dude!" America shouted.

"I was right! Yay!" April shouted in glee as China stopped in front of her.

"Now, Nihon! You go." April said turning on her heel and pointing at Japan.

"Hai!" He said, then both he and April clapped their hands together and slammed both palms on the ground. The ground began to converse and formed a spear into Japan's hand.

"We were right!" April laughed loudly, from Prussia's place was an exclamation of joy and then running feet.

"You're like Edward." Both Gilbert and Alfred shouted at the same time. "Awesome!"

"Hai." Japan said simply and smiled.

"We're done!" April exclaimed happily.

"We are too." The other two groups called.

"Okay, everyone to their place, now for Canada." April called, and everyone went to the edge of the clearing to see Canada's power.

(Germany, and Austria. With May.)

"Greetings to you both." May grinned at the two nations in front of her. "You have now entered hell." She laughed.

"Of course we have." Austria countered sarcastically, while Germany merely sighed.

"Now then, Germans." May said, thinking out loud. "Germany's known for beer, brat wurst, and other things, but I can't see how that would translate into a power. same for Austria with his music, I suppose sound waves, but that doesn't seem right." She continued, looking at the two nations in question. "What do you think?" The flower spirit asked them.

"I think-," Austria started, but was promptly cut off when the Earth started rumbling. Immediately May grabbed both of the Germans by the hand and shot into the air.

"Is this an earthquake?" Germany shouted above the noise of the rolling ground.

"I don't think so." May answered the German looking over to where the Nordics were.

"Mein gott, Japan! He must be freaking out." Ludwig said worriedly, looking around for his Asian friend.

"Relax, April's with him. You're not exactly the lightest person in the world, so stop struggling unless you want me to drop you." May grunted, trying to keep all three of them in the air.

"May, you can let us down now. The Earth is back to normal." Austria said to the spirit. Sighing in relief May began to lower them back to the ground, dropping them when they were close enough.

"Austria, you were saying." May prompted.

"We are also known for manufacturing things related to metal." Austria started, then May started shaking her hands around and jumping up and down excitedly.

"Metal!" She shouted.

"I'm guessing you have something." Germany prompted.

"One of you could be like a metal bender. Plus, since electricity is also used a bunch, on of you might have that." May said.

Then she snapped her fingers at Germany, indicating for him to do the same. At the same time, handing Austria a piece of metal, seemingly out of nowhere.

Germany snapped his fingers, immediately sparks of lightning flew from his fingertips.

"Control them." May said, concentrating, Germany closed his eyes. Pretending he was commanding an army. . When Ludwig opened his eyes, he found that he was circled by obedient wolves and he had a lightning whip.

"Cool." May said, nodding. Then she turned to Austria seeing him bending the metal to his will and testing it by listening to the pitch.

A red streak zoomed passed the group blowing May's hair in the wind and causing her flower crown to blow off her head.

"Woah!" She exclaimed trying to track the red streak only to see it stop in front of April, turning out to be China. Then the black haired spirit and Japanese nation clapped their hands together and slammed them on the ground. A second later the ground formed together to make a spear in Japan's hands. Prussia and America shouted out in excitement and joy while May merely shook her head.

"We're done!" April called.

"We are too."May and Prussia cslled.

"Okay, everyone to their place, now for Canada." April called, and everyone went to the edge of the clearing to see Canada's power.

(Canada)

"May, go train with Prussia. Jack and I can deal with Canada." April said walking past her twin with a wink. May blushed a deep crimson, but complied. Walking away and grabbing the Prussian's arm on the way, practically dragging him with her.

"Matthew, your power is quite interesting, and it's partially the reason why people forget you so easily." April said disregarding her sister and the Prussian she had taken with her.

"W-what is it?" Canada stuttered seeing that he was the center of attention for once.

"Two things, really. One, you've already found out, it has to do with Kuma." She said pointing to said polar bear. Canada jumped in surprise and looked down at his bear giving Kumajiro a nod in affirmation. Obeying his master, Kuma jumped out of his hands and grew in size until he was a full grown polar bear, and not just a cub. "Yeah, that one. The other one has to do with air. You are, quite literally, air. You control the air and can become air." She said. "Focus on being air." April prompted.

"I'm air, I am air.' Canada thought to himself, closing his eyes and concentrating. Shouts of surprise emanated from the nations behind Canada snapping the blonde out of his concentration.

"Exactly like that." April said nodding once Canada snapped back into view. "You can also control the amount of air a person has and change just parts of your body to air. Which makes it useful to dodge attacks, you'll have to turn back to a solid to land your own punch though." The water spirit explained.

"You can also make others be able to balance themselves on the air, if you gather enough wind speed. Like those air tunnels, you can make them hover." Jack said taking over. "Like how I do with wind." The albino continued floating into the air to demonstrate.

As soon as America heard that, he practically tackled his twin in excitement begging him to make him fly. April laughed in amusement, watching the Canadian try to get out of the boisterous American's grasp. Suddenly America's laughter stopped and he scrambled off of Canada in confusion grasping his throat. Everyone stared in confusion for a moment until Alfred started turning blue.

"Canada!" April shouted once she realized what was happening. Canada looked up from where he was staring at his brother in confusion. "Give him air!" The water spirit said staring wide eyed at the American. Matthew gasped in realization and sent a wave of air towards his suffocating brother.

"I'm so sorry, Al! Are you okay?" Canada exclaimed running towards his brother who was now on the floor gulping in air greedily.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Mattie." Alfred said looking up to his twin. "Calm down, I'm not mad." The American said smiling gently to his brother once he saw the tears running down the older's face.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that! You could have died!" Canada said apologizing over and over again clenching his fists on his knees and looking down his shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs.

"Mattie, look at me." America said to his brother. For a moment, Canada didn't move then hesitantly looked up to meet his brothers eyes expecting them to be filled with anger. Instead he saw understanding sky blue eyes through his blurred vision. "I'm not mad, and I'm okay." America said to the Canadian, pulling his twin into a warm hug.

Slowly the Canadian began to calm down and stopped crying, seeing that Canada was now okay. England and France went over to the twins to help them up.

April nodded then turned to the other countries who were staring in amazement at the family.

"We're done with all of the powers now. It's time to look for Tahquitz." She said at that very moment a boom resounded through the forest. Everyone exchanged glances and ran towards the source of the noise.

(With May and Prussia)

"Are we going to find out my power now?" Prussia asked the spring spirit as she pulled him along by his hand.

"Yes." She answered and stopped in a fairly good area.

"Great, do you have any ideas!" The albino asked.

"Not really. The other Germans have metal and electricity. The only one I can think of for you is birds, but that doesn't seem like that would be all you have." May said in thought.

"Birds?" Prussia asked himself, looking up to Gilbird through his bangs. "How do I make birds come?" He asked himself, thinking about how he had attracted Gilbird.

It had been when he had been really young, when Gilbird had first hatched. Of course, back then, Gilbird had actually been a Prussian eagle. Gilbert had hummed a tune that just came to mind.

Deciding it was worth a shot, Prussia began to hum the familiar tune. As soon as he did, dozens of birds of all kinds flew into the forest landing around and on the Prussian.

"Very nice." May said raising an eyebrow at the bird covered Prussian.

"I know, right?!" Prussia exclaimed in excitement throwing his hands out to the side. Something collided with the trees on either side of the Prussian, causing them to snap with a large boom. "Woah! What was that?" Prussia shouted pointing at the trees in amazement, only for another tree to get hit.

"No sudden movements!" May said throwing her hands out in front of her, as if to stop the Prussian. "I know what your power is now." She said.

"What?" Prussia asked standing completely still.

"You can throw punches, literally." She said. In response, the Prussian stared at her with a blank look on his face. "Try punching a tree." She said.

Nodding, Prussia carefully walked over to a tree, and punched it. The tree was punched twice creating a fairly large dent.

"When you make a sudden movement, the force of that attack travels through the air, gaining momentum the farther it goes, but losing it after a while. Like a sniping gun. Also, because the force of the punch travels quicker than the fist you actually punch twice and not just once." May explained gesturing to the tree Prussia had just punched.

"Awesome!" Prussia shouted punching his fist in the air, the sound making a large bang.

"Are you guys done now?" April's voice asks. Both spirit and nation turned around to see the others. "Good, now let's head back. We need to find Tahquitz now." April said, and north transported them to the North Pole. There was a collective gasp as everyone took in the sight before them.

"No." Prussia whispered, exchanging glances with Jack. Both looks holding dread.

* * *

><p><strong>Now the excitement begins.<strong>

**Here's a sneak peak of what's to come.**

(Cue epic music)

Shouts and screams resonated the darkness. "Stop!" A voice called.

"No! Don't leave!" England shouted.

"Liar!" Jack shouted.

"Monster." Tahquitz growled.

"I dare you." Canada snarled.

(Calm moment)

"Why did it come to this?"

(Influx of music)

"I'm sorry." America sobbed.

"I see your fears." Tahquitz laughed sinisterly.

"Help me!" Finland shouted to the others.

"When will you learn?"

"I hate you."

Prussia looked around the darkness, trying to find the others.

"I failed." Germany whispered not even trying to break free anymore.

"Italy!"

Blood spattered the walls and the sound of bones crunching was heard.

"Help me, Jack!"

"I'll never forgive you."

"I really am a monster." Prussia whispered staring at his blood covered hands.

"Just kill me!" England shouted reaching his arms out wide.

France lay on the ground with unseeing eyes.

"Iceland!"

"I was supposed to protect you."

Tahquitz laughed in triumph throwing Jack's staff away.

"I just want to wake up."

"You're going to pay."

**There you go. I realize this looks a bit like a sad ending, but rest assured the ending will not be next time.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Here's the next chapter, I know. It's a bit short, but it's necessary for the next chapters to make sense. After this, we get onto the action.**

**Disclaimer: This is a disclaimer, what do you think it's for?**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

"What happened?!" North demanded running farther into his destroyed workshop. A yeti came up to North holding a broken toy train close to itself, it seemed to be explaining what had happened. North stood subdued for a moment then turned to the others who were waiting for a translation. "He said… well, I'll just say exactly what he said: 'It came out of nowhere, I'm not entirely sure what it was, but there were these shadows. They weren't like Pitch's shadows, though. With these shadows, the longer we looked at them, the more… insane things became. Everyone just started acting weird, some got mad, others got incredibly sad. We were all getting tortured in some way…' He said that they were the ones who wrecked the workshop." North finished, not really wanting to continue translating.

"How… how is that possible?" Tooth stuttered.

"Why would you…?" Hungary asked, trailing off.

"He's gotten stronger." Canada whispered a little fearfully.

"Much stronger." America agreed.

"I'm guessing you know what happened." Bunny guessed turning to the North American twins.

"What we told you about Tahquitz was a bare minimum. Tahquitz used to be a guardian, like you guys, he helped shaman (For those of you who don't know, those are the spiritual leaders of the tribes). He got greedy, and was banished." Canada explained.

"I don't see what this has got to do with the yetis wrecking the North Pole." Austria said.

"You don't understand, shaman are healers, and they're supposed to have connections with spirits. Tahquitz helped shaman, healing people, mainly through the mind. Tahquitz can look into peoples spirits, and using that for bad. It means that he knows exactly what to do to make you break." America said solemnly.

"This just got a whole lot harder." April said, looking over to Prussia. Remembering how he was when he woke up from his nightmare.

"That explains it." Prussia mumbled under his breath, looking over to England.

"Explains what?" Jack asked looking over to his Prussian friend, who flinched realizing he must have said that out loud. Everyone looked over to Prussia curiously, who glanced at England and April for a brief getting a nod of approval from the only other two who knew, Prussia answered everyone.

"This morning, before everyone else woke up. I had a nightmare, at first I thought it was just a nightmare, but it wasn't. Tahquitz got into my head and gave me a taste of what he could do." Prussia explained.

"He threatened you?" Germany asked.

"Not just Prussia." England said, thinking about his own nightmare. "All of us." He said quickly, not wanting to be questioned on his nightmare.

"What did you see?" Finland asked. Assuming Finland was asking him, Prussia did his best to answer.

"A fear, that's all." He said simply.

"We need to get to him." April said. "Alfred, Matthew do you have any idea where he might be?" She asked, turning to the North American twins.

"Almost positive." America answered after glancing at his twin for a moment.

"Really?" Denmark asked in disbelief.  
>"Well, we know where he lives in the legend so…" Canada said.<p>

"Well, no need for suspense." England said sarcastically.

"Come now, where is he?" France asked, getting to the point.

"Tahquitz Canyon." (**A/N: I am not joking, this is an actual place.**) America said with a straight face.

"You're joking." Bunny said.

"Nope." America said.

"Alright then, let's go." April said. "Everyone get ready. Whatever you need to do: weapons, clothes, powers, whatever. Meet back here in fifteen." She said, walking off into the workshop to get what she needed.

* * *

><p>Everyone met back in the globe room, waiting to head out. Jack walked over to the two spring spirits.<p>

"April." Jack said looking over to the spirit.

"Yeah, what is it?" April asked.

"I think I know why July ended up like that." Jack started. "After she became a spirit, did you guys mention her life before that, at all?" He questioned, to which April shook her head. "I think she ended up like that, because she had forgotten her life before." Jack explained, now everyone was listening in, and May's eyes widened in realization. "I think she forgot, for a while, and when she remembered she went mad with thoughts of revenge."

"Why didn't I think of that before?" April asked herself.

"We should have realized." May growled clenching her fists.

"How were you supposed to know?" Prussia tried.

"I don't know, but we still should have thought of that long before." April answered.

"Then, now. What's the difference?" That came, surprisingly, from Italy. "If you had realized at that moment when she attacked you. You wouldn't have been able to change how she thought. If you had realized earlier, before this all, it wouldn't change anything. It would have already happened, the only thing that would change was that you knew what happened sooner, than now. You know now; why she did that, I mean, and that's what matters."

"'Learn from the past, live in the present, plan for the future.'" America quoted, agreeing with Italy.

April and May looked at each other, pain showing on their faces. Then they smiled at the others appreciatively and nodded.

"Let's go." North said, opening a portal to Palm Springs, California.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter comes up soon, it's time for the action! So, I saw you're guys' reaction to the little trailer, and I must say it made me happy. Now you all know why my friends call me demon spawn. I'm apparently very morbid, if you don't like it I suggest you turn back here. If not, welcome aboard.<strong>


	18. Chapter 17

**Okay, now some of the excitement begins. To anyone who doesn't like my Oc, they're gone in this chapter, so that's good. Here's this, next chapter we finally see Tahquitz.**  
><span>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

A couple seconds later, the Guardians and Nations appeared in California. Everyone started heading towards the canyon seen in the distance.

"Finland. Can I talk to you and the other Nordics for a second?" April said, falling to the back of the large group with the Nordics following her.

"What is it?" Finland asked the water spirit.

"Tahquitz knows about Nations now. He may try to attack the others, the ones who don't know. I want you to go to America's home and call a world meeting. Get every single nation even the micro-nations, I don't care what's going on in their country. Get them here, and protect them." April said gesturing for America to come over as she spoke.

"What should we tell them?" Norway asked.

"Norge's right, we can't exactly tell them the truth. They won't believe us, they'll think we're crazy and pulling a joke on them." Denmark said.

"I think I can help with that." England said. Heading over to the others, everyone had stopped, after noticing the Nordics and the others falling behind.

"What can you do?" Finland asked. "No offense, but you're not exactly the most popular nation. Why would they listen to you?" He continued.

"While I'm flattered by your faith in me," England said sarcastically. "That's not what I meant. While you may not believe in them, my mythical friends are real, they can get the countries to the meeting room." He continued, looking to every one in turn.

"Alright, Norway. Can your friends help England's?" April asked, to which Norway nodded.

"Then have them get to it. Nordics will defend the nations while the rest of us get Tahquitz." Germany announced.

"Austria, Hungary. You two help as well, they'll need as much help as they can get if my hunch is right." April added. Said nations nodded, then fairies appeared in front of everyone and transported the Nordics, Austria, and Hungary away. "You're doing?" April asked Arthur, paying no mind to the other dumbfounded nations, England nodded and everyone set off again.

"America, where in the canyon do you think Tahquitz is? The place is pretty big." Canada asked his twin.

"Behind the waterfall." America said without hesitation, not looking at his twin.

"What is it, America. What's wrong?" Canada asked knowing something was upsetting his brother.

"England wasn't telling us the whole truth back at the workshop." America said.

"What do you mean?" France asked having snuck up on the twins.

"I noticed that he was upset about something, but I don't think he was lying." Canada scolded America.

"I know, he wasn't lying. He just didn't tell us something." America said angrily. "He's keeping, whatever it is, bottled up." Alfred said, turning and heading across the top of the cliff face towards the waterfall.

"What do you think it was?" Canada asked France, following after his twin. When he didn't receive an immediate answer from the Frenchman, he turned around, only to see that France had fallen back and was now talking rather angrily with England. Canada smiled and shook his head, knowing that he didn't have to worry about Arthur anymore, Francis had it covered.

"Canada!" America called waving his twin over.

"What is it, America?" Canada asked, heading over.

"Can you get me down there?" America asked, pointing down the cliff face where he was standing beside a river.

"Two things." Canada said holding up two fingers. "One: Why do you need to get down there, and two: Do you really think I can pull off getting you down there? I might drop you, or suffocate you again, or-" Canada said, starting to get a bit hysterical with the thought of accidentally hurting his brother.

"I'm gonna stop you right there, bro." America said grabbing his brother by the shoulders. Immediately, Canada stopped talking and looked up at his brother. "You'll be fine, I trust you. I know you won't let yourself hurt me, again." Alfred said, smiling reassuringly at his brother.

"But-" Canada tried.

"But nothing." America said, interrupting his brother again. "Now, come on. We got to get down there." Alfred said, his mood doing a complete 360.

"You're sure that he's behind there?" Tooth asked.

"It seems like the best option." America answered, and with that. He jumped off the cliff.

Immediately after Alfred jumped off the cliff, Matthew thrust his hand forward to slow the American's descent. Growling was heard out of nowhere and everyone, but Canada who was trying to concentrate on his brother, turned around bracing themselves for an attack.

Black and purple ooze seeped out of the ground and began to take the shape of animals and humans alike. Gasps of horror resonated from everyone as they unconsciously tried to back away from the advancing creatures, only to be stopped by the sheer drop below them. Canada had managed to lower his brother down onto a ledge from which Alfred could get to the other side of the water fall, and turned around to help the others confront the creatures.

"Everyone get down there, now!" Bunny shouted, taking out his boomerangs and charging towards the creatures. The other spirits, except Jack, followed to provide cover for the others. Those who could fly began to lower people down to where America had been, after almost everyone had gotten down, the remaining turned to the spirits.

"Go, we'll cover you." North shouted.

"But-" Jack started.

"Go, Jack." Tooth said. Jack hesitated for a moment, then Prussia placed a hand on his shoulder and the two went down the cliff.

"We'll catch up with you, mates." Bunny said to the remaining countries. Italy and Romano nodded, going down the cliff.

"Go, England." April said, and hesitantly England obeyed.

* * *

><p><strong>A little bit of a fight scene there. Finally, less characters to worry about. <strong>


	19. Chapter 18

**I would have made this longer, but I felt like you guys deserved something after waiting so long... -ish.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18<span>

Once England flew through the water fall and into the pitch black cave a rock fell narrowly missing the blond and blocking the entrance.

"Where are we?" Germany's voice asked into the darkness. England heard breathing quicken somewhere to his left and cautiously moved to where he heard someone hyperventilating. Everyone Instinctively started moving closer to each other, tripping and falling all over themselves trying to find each other.

"Dude, I can't see a thing." America shouted from somewhere to the right. Everyone immediately started heading towards the American's voice, his naturally loud voice making him easy to find.

"Hello?" England called quietly, having not followed the others. Instead going after whoever was hyperventilating. England reached out and felt his hand touch an arm, he felt whoever it was stiffen under his touch and their breathing quicken. Cautiously, England's hand traveled down the arm and found the connecting hand. "It's okay, just breathe." England comforted grabbing the hand and guiding it to his heart. "Do what I do." He continued, then he began to breathe in and out in an exaggerated fashion. He felt the person in front of him doing the same, matching their breathing and heartbeat to England's own, forcing themselves to calm down. Once the person was calm England heard the person move to where he assumed they were facing him.

"Thank you, England." A Italian accented voice said gratefully.

"Italy?" England asked, not to sure how he should react to the Italian hyperventilating. "What happened?" The brit questioned trying to figure out what could have caused Italy to panic so badly.

"I…" Italy answered in confusion. "I'm not sure. It just got so dark, and- I've never been bothered by the dark before, England. Why did I panic?" Italy asked, completely confused.

"I'm not sure Italy, it must be part of your new power. You can't be in the dark, always in the light." England said, then huffed a laugh. "I hardly think that's a coincidence." He mumbled.

"England." Italy said hesitantly. "It's so dark, I can't see- Why is it so dark?" Italy began panicking again.

"Italy, hey. Italy, listen to me." England said blindly grabbing Italy's shoulders.

"I can't stand it. The dark, it's dark. Please, the dark." Italy rambled, unaware of his surroundings.

England fell silent, seeing that he wasn't going to get through to the light angel in front of him. He tried to think up another strategy.

"Italy, I need something of yours. I'm going to try a spell that'll give us some light, but I need some sort of object. Preferably from you, then you'll never be in the dark again." Arthur said, trying hard to get through to the panicking nation.

Those last words got to Italy, he immediately stopped panicking and stared at the englishman with wide eyes that Arthur could barely make out in the dark. The light from his magic inside him, England supposed.

"Your power, you can pull light from any light source and use it any way you see fit." England clarified, seeing that he had Italy's attention. "So let's give you a light source." Arthur continued holding out his hand expectantly. Italy hesitated for a moment then the sound of rustling was heard then something round and connected to a chain was pressed into England's hand. England decided not to ask about the necklace and instead began the enchantment. As soon as he finished the spell a soft aqua marine glow began to emanate from the charm. Immediately, Italy snatched the charm away from England before Arthur could see what it was and put it back around his neck.

"Thank you, Arthur." Italy laughed cupping his hands around the glowing pendant. The light spread to his fingers, changing to a golden light as it did. It multiplied lighting up the whole cavern. Everyone had to shield their eyes for a moment letting them adjust to the sudden light and looked over to the northern Italian.

Everyone looked around at their surroundings to find that they were in a large room with branches of tunnels leading deeper into the ground. Cautiously, everyone began moving to the middle of the cavern facing each and every tunnel, they were in enemy territory after all. Gilbird and Baby Tooth suddenly perked up and flew into one of the tunnels their owners, of course, running after them.

"Gilbert, Jack get back here!" England shouted everyone else trying to follow after the albinos, but before they could even move a step more shadows appeared and they were forced to fight them.

(Page break)

Gilbert and Jack ran through the maze of tunnels, only just keeping their friends in sight.

"Baby Tooth!" Jack shouted deciding to just fly instead of run, he grabbed Prussia's hand both immediately moving faster.

"Jack!" A voice called in the distance. Jack nearly stopped in surprise, but then flew forward at an incredible speed.

"Jamie!" Jack called, shortly after he and Prussia emerged into a smaller cavern. They were greeted by the sight of teenagers trapped inside a clear black crystal. Jamie smiled at the sight of the winter spirit, but before he could say anything a dark chuckle was heard and a dark figure emerged from the shadows near a stone water basin.

It was a tall man, he reached around seven feet his form looming over Jack and Prussia like they were ants. The man was dark, like a shadow his shaggy hair covering half of one of his pale yellow eyes. He was clad in fur and carried himself with an air of confidence that only comes from being half mad.

"I'm guessing you're Tahquitz." Prussia said moving into an attack ready position.

"And you're Prussia, or should I call you Gilbert? After all, you're not a country anymore, correct?" Tahquitz laughed, paying no further mind to the Prussian as he turned to Jack. "Oh, and the little frost spirit. Jack, was it? Yes, Jack Frost, the walking disaster." Tahquitz said looking at both of the albinos with feigned interest.

"How, exactly do you know us?" Jack asked holding his staff towards the tall shadowed man.

"Your struggles are quite… Entertaining, shall we say." Tahquitz laughed gesturing to his stone basin. "I've seen your pathetic attempts to find a way to stop me, it's quite funny seeing you flail about. Did you like my little gift, East Germany? No, sorry… wrong name, Kalinigrad." There was a tense moment of silence as that name rang through the air.

"Don't call me that." Prussia growled, Jack glanced over to his friend quickly then back to Tahquitz as the shadow laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I offend?" Tahquitz asked with badly feigned concern.

"Let them out." Prussia demanded gesturing towards the teenagers.

"Why would I do that?" Tahquitz said cocking his head to the side with mock confusion.

"Because we told you to." Jack said coldly.

"Now let me think… No." Tahquitz said then grinned madly at the two who would dare to oppose him. Tahquitz snapped his fingers and shadows shot out from the ground wrapping Prussia in a dark straight jacket and dragging him down. Then Tahquitz snapped his finger again and shadows sprouted from the ceiling to trap Jack's arms and take his staff. Jack yelped at the touch of the hand shaped shadows, they felt like dry ice. "Much better." Tahquitz chuckled, moving towards the now kneeling Prussian. "Shall we have some fun?" Tahquitz sneered, taking Jack's staff from the shadow hands and grabbing Prussia's chin forcing his mouth open. "I'd love a new toy."

* * *

><p><strong>The action has come!... Sort of... Anyways, here's this. Disclaimer and all that... bla,bla,bla... bye<strong>


	20. Chapter 19

**Okay here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long I had to prepare for a writing audition and between that and school I didn't have any time to write this. But now that the auditions over and done with I can write this more, I just hope i got in *crosses fingers*.It's here now though, and after this the chapters will get longer and have more action.**

**I disclaim that I do not own that which you think i do not own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

"Jack!" Jamie shouted, unable to do anything but watch as his friend and the other one were pinned by Tahquitz. Jamie wasn't sure who the man with Jack was, but it was obvious that him and the spirit were very close. The two moved like each other it was almost like they were the same person, but they were clearly not at the same time.

Jamie didn't dwell to long on the subject of the mystery albino as Tahquitz's cold laughter echoed around the cave. Jamie stared in apprehension as he watched Tahquitz try to access the magic in Jack's staff. Jack struggled wildly in his shadow bindings trying to reach Tahquitz and his friend, who's face was still held in Tahquitz's grasp.

"Let him go!" Jack shouted at Tahquitz as the dark spirit commanded the shadows surrounding him to go into Gilbert via his open mouth.

"I told you before, my dear Jack. I have no reason to do such a thing." Tahquitz said turning his gaze away and taking his hand off the confused, but not visibly harmed, Prussian. "Besides, why do you care?" Tahquitz asked.

"What?" Jack snarled. Cold laughter filled the air again and Tahquitz ordered his shadows to lower Jack onto the ground so the spirit was standing bonded beside the Prussian.

"I see through your lies, all your attempts to hide it. I can see into your very soul and see your darkest thoughts and worst fears. You're frightened, afraid, of who you are, what you might become, what your friends- your family- will think of you. You're afraid to fail, you're afraid that the longer you live the more you'll lose. You're afraid that, one day, you won't be able to keep it in any longer, and someone will get hurt. It's happened before, and, despite your best efforts, it'll happen again." He sneered.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jack asked, though not denying what Tahquitz said.

"It is the same for you. Is it not, Kalinigrad?" Tahquitz sent a grin to the still kneeling nation.

"Stop it! You're wrong!" Prussia shouted gritting his teeth.

"Oh? I'm not though, am I? You know, in your heart, that what I'm saying is true. Everyone you care about, the people you've fooled. They don't actually care for you, they just keep you close. So, the moment you lose control, they can kill you. They don't respect you, they don't care, they're just using you." Tahquitz challenged.

"You're wrong! They would never do that!" Jack said.

"Oh, please, Jack. You know I'm right, they hate you. Everywhere you go, your snow is despised, and you always mess everything up. Your snow even sped up your best friend's death. You're afraid, that one day, you'll lose complete control of your powers. That they'll hate you even more than they already do." Tahquitz countered. "And you, Prussia. Why, you don't even exist anymore. You think you should be dead, after all, that's what everyone wants. You're alone, no one cares, your trash. Not even your little brother respects you anymore. They're all just waiting for you to die, so you'll get out of their hair. You don't even care, though, you still love them. That's what you're most afraid of, that one day, the insanity that's tugging at the back of your mind will over take you. That you'll hurt everyone you care about." As tahquitz spoke the bindings on Prussia eased allowing him to stand.

"Liar! It's not true!" Jack resisted.

"I-I'm not…" Prussia stuttered.

"Monster." Tahquitz growled.

Then the floor beneath Prussia's feet opened, and he fell, into the black abyss.

"Gilbert!" Jack shouted trying in vain to break his bonds and dive after his friend.

"Jack, Jack, Jack." Tahquitz tsked in mock disappointment pacing around the bound Prussian like a tiger stalking its wounded pray. "I just gave you what you wanted. You're friend is gone now, so you have no need to worry about being hurt. You have no need to worry if he is lying to you. Oh, I have an idea! I'll get rid of you other 'friends' too. Then you won't have to worry at all." Tahquitz announced as if it were the best plan in the world.

"No! Let me go!" Jack shouted, but his pleas were ignored. Tahquitz snapped his fingers and the shadows around Jack constricted on him squeezing all the air out. Jack stopped making any sound as he tried weakly to get out.

A resounding snap filled the air and Jacks staff snapped in two. Jack went completely limp in his bonds, from the combination of air loss and losing his staff, he fell unconscious.

"No!" The kids shouted from their prison. The shadows completely engulfed Jack then dissipated, taking Jack with them.

The other countries came running out of the tunnel just in time to see Jack disappear. Tahquitz laughed in triumph throwing Jack's staff away so that it landed by the countries' feet. Shadows shot out from all directions grabbing different countries and pulling them into the many tunnels.

"Instead of having just one toy, I now have several." Tahquitz laughed to himself sinking into the shadows.

Silence filled the room as the teenagers tried to process what had just happened.

"What do we do now." Cupcake asked solemnly.

"We have to help them." Jamie said with determination.

"How?" The others all asked at the same time.

"We're trapped in here." Sophie said.

"Jack's staff is over there, if we can get to it and find a way to use it-." Jamie started planning.

"But to get it we need to get out, and to get out we need to get to it." Pippa said.

"We'll find a way." Jamie said determined.

* * *

><p><strong>Bit of a cliff hanger, okay the countries will be split into groups to make my life easier. Prepare for torment and pain *insane laugh*<strong>


	21. Chapter 20

**Okay, here's the next chapter.**

**Warning: You might not want to read this if you are sensitive. This chapter is rated K+ to M.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

(Let's start with my home country: America! I'm going to have some fun with this. Seeing as I know more of America's history Alfred's torture will probably go into more detail, and it will also skip around quite a bit.)

Slowly the world started coming back into focus, Alfred blinked blearily wondering what he was doing on the ground. He brought a hand up to rub tiredly at his eyes wondering why everything was blurry. Realizing it was probably because he didn't have his glasses on America began to feel around the ground blindly. A cold callused hand gave the American his glasses, not even looking at his helper America mumbled a thank you and slipped on his glasses. After the world came back into view Alfred found himself staring at black nothingness. America stared blankly above him wondering how he had gotten there. He must have gotten drunk, because his memories were blurry and America couldn't seem to fully wake up.

Then the memories all came flooding back. America shot up ignoring the sudden rush of blood to his head and looked around so fast he should have gotten whiplash. Alfred's tired mind finally caught up with him and he looked to the side where the hand had helped him before. Only to come face to face with Tahquitz.

America scooted back with a startled yelp while Tahquitz merely cocked his head to the side like a curious child.

"It takes you a long time to wake up, doesn't it?" Tahquitz asked the startled American. An awkward silence filled the air, America didn't know what to do about the spirit's seemingly innocent question so merely stayed silent. Seeing that no answer was forth coming Tahquitz stood from his crouched position and looked down at Alfred with his hands clasped behind his back. "No need to be rude, I was just trying to make conversation." Tahquitz said with a pout. America merely watched the insane spirit with suspicion still refusing to answer. "You're native American, aren't you?" Tahquitz asked suddenly catching America off guard. "That brother of yours is too." America felt his protectiveness flare at the mention of his brother and he stood up to confront Tahquitz. "It's interesting, you two. You're completely different in personalities and yet you're twins." Tahquitz continued seeming not to notice the American's change in demeanor while he contemplated the mystery of the two brothers. "Is it because he was abandoned and learned to live off himself?" Tahquitz continued seeming to completely ignore the fact that the American was there.

"What?" Alfred asked, caught off guard by Tahquitz's reasoning.

"Oh, he speaks!" Tahquitz exclaimed clapping his hands together.

"What did you mean by my brother being abandoned?" America asked again.

"Never mind that." Tahquitz said waving off the question. "I'm trying to think." he continued in concentration.

"Think of what?" Alfred asked hesitantly.

"The best way to break the hero, of course." Tahquitz said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Well, you're not actually a hero. Not really." Tahquitz grinned and faded into the shadows.

The scenery around America began to change and Alfred found himself in a meeting room. (**AN: **This part is based off a fan fiction called: If I Die Young by Kiki Wolf Beilschmidt except for some key differences. The key difference being that Prussia obviously didn't die. I do really like how the characters were in this story so I'm going to use it. So don't get me in trouble! I told you it's not mine.)

"Come on Canada, just sign the stupid paper already." Alfred watched with dawning horror as he saw his past self try to forcefully shove a piece of parchment into his twin's hands. Hesitantly past Canada took the paper from the other North American and set it on the table.

Alfred knew what he was witnessing, he had been in this room before, the only difference being that the paper had been in his hands. Alfred could do nothing but watch as past Canada hesitantly put pen to paper. The Present American almost breathed a sigh of relief when the sound of hurried footsteps was heard causing the Canadian to stop and look towards the door. Alfred watched as a scowl appeared on past America's face and the door to the meeting room flew open revealing a disheveled looking past Germany. Past England stood up from where he had previously been seated and went to confront Germany.

"Germany, last time I heard this was a private Ally meeting." Past England said snarkily giving past Germany a reproachful look.

"You know why I am here, Britain." Past Germany replied brushing his hair back into place.

"Yes, we know why you are here, Germany. You have no say in this, leave now." Alfred watched past America give Germany a dirty look. "Evil has no say when it comes to law."

"Stop it." Present America said trying in vain to stop his voice from shaking. "I know what this is, I know what happens. You don't have to show me it." Alfred said clenching his fists. A cold chuckle filled the air as the past figures continued on with their conversation.

"My dear America, I wan't to show you one of your many faults." Was Tahquitz's only reply.

"Then dissolve Germany, kill me. Please, don't hurt my bruder. He doesn't deserve to die, he never started this war." Past Germany pleaded.

"Listen America, maybe he has a point-" Past England sighed. Alfred held his breath as past America interrupted past England.

"No. All we need is for Canada and Russia to sign the damn papers and it's over, why can't you understand that. Prussia deserves to die." Alfred flinched at his past selfs words as silence ringed in the air of the meeting room.

"Nobody deserved to die." Alfred whispered at the same time past Canada did.

"Evil does." Past America answered and began to say more but Alfred wasn't listening.

"All right! I get it Tahquitz. I'm a hypocrite, I'm the evil one! I'm a monster! Stop it, please!" America sobbed covering his ears as Germany's anguished cry rang through the air. The meeting room vanished and America was back in the cavern, Tahquitz's voice echoed off the walls but he did not show himself.

"Oh, America. Such a young country compared to many of the others, and yet you still have such a despicable history." Tahquitz said. "I should know, this was once my home. Until you white skins came and created the abomination called Alfred F Jones. You are one of the only countries to ever be founded by the slaughtering of your first children, or I suppose I should call them your mother's children." The scenery began to change and Alfred found himself standing on the plains and watching a battle. Slaughter was actually a more accurate word.

Blood spattered everywhere falling onto the dry ground which in turn soaked the liquid up greedily as if it were merely water. Gunshots and the twang of bows echoed through the air, men were shouting and screaming. Alfred watched in horror as one by one the lighter skinned people cut down the darker skinned. He stared down at the limp bodies of the fallen their blank eyes staring at him accusingly. The sky above shone clear with barely a cloud in the sky while down below red rain splattered down onto the ground and clouds of dust and smoke filled the air. Alfred choked in horror feeling the bile rise in his throat as he watched a younger version of himself, barely sixteen, cut down every dark skinned man in his path.

The scene changed again and America saw himself again, this time looking to be about four years old. A woman with fair dark skin was crouched in front of him.

"Promise me, Keasik*. Promise me that when I am gone you, and your brother, will protect our people in my place." The proud woman said placing her hands firmly on young America's shoulder. Alfred throat closed up and his breath hitched as he recognized the dark haired woman standing in front of his younger self. The woman was Native America, this was the last time Alfred had seen the woman before he was told to run away and find the white people.

"How do you know about all of this?" Alfred whispered as he watched his mother hug his younger self and begin walking off not looking back.

"You're telling me." Tahquitz said.

"I'm not…" Alfred said in confusion.

"I used to heal people, Keasik. Mainly of mental illnesses, it makes for a very useful torture tool. All of your regrets, your pain, your fear. All of your memories are now shared, with me." Tahquitz said and the scene changed again.

Past America was staring in a surprised panic at past Japan's broken and bloodied body being supported by past Germany. (**AN: I Never Knew! by OkamiNinja4**)

"Japan! Are you okay?" Past America asked reaching out for the hurt nation. Past Germany shielded past Japan from past America's touch as past Japan flinched away both of their eyes holding hatred as they glared at America.

"Why are you showing me this?! I didn't know what my government was planning until those two walked through my door!" Alfred shouted as the past images continued moving.

"What did you do to Japan?!" Past America shouted at Truman but Alfred paid them no mind, he was to busy trying not to look at past Japan.

"It just kills you. You didn't know what your government was planning and you were locked away for the remainder of the war, only let out when it was all over and the trials were going on. By then, you truly believed that the Axis were evil, until it was too late anyways." Tahquitz tsked as past America's enraged scream filled the air. "You know what's a very popular thought in your mind right now?" Tahquitz asked, allowing the memory to fade away.

Alfred looked around in apprehension, not sure what to expect next.

" 'If I hadn't been so weak none of this would have happened. It's my fault Prussia almost died, it's my fault all of this has happened.' And you're correct." Tahquitz laughed, showing Alfred more and more horrifying images of the past. When that didn't work he began showing the suffering America caused his loved ones to feel.

Canada being ignored because America outshine him, and Canada being attacked because he was mistaken for America. England sobbing in the rain as America walked away, more and more images of the grief America caused flashed before Alfred's eyes .The more America watched the more he just wanted to scream, finally the images stopped and Tahquitz tutted coming out of the shadows.

"You're a tough nut to crack, I'll give you that. Fine, I wasn't going to show you this. I was just going to kill you without you seeing them, but I want you broken. So, I'll show you." Tahquitz said.

Then the shadows all fell away and began dragging things through the floor, ceiling, and walls. It took America a moment to register what they were, but when he did he didn't even try to stop himself from losing whatever food he had left in his stomach. Alfred screamed in horror falling to his knees and staring at the mess around him.

Feliciano was laying to the left of Alfred his once shining amber orbs empty of life as he stared at Alfred, as if accusing him. His stomach was split open revealing his organs, some of which were missing (**AN: Shout out to 23.5**) Lovino lay beside his brother his arm reaching out towards Alfred his face contorted in a scream. Slowly Alfred looked to his other side and could see why Lovino was screaming. Beside him lay what he assumed was Antonio, but his face was so mangled that Alfred wasn't entirely sure. Beside Antonio, Yao was lying on his stomach with his skull crushed in revealing drying blood and crushed pink material.

Shaking Alfred turned to look behind him and nearly threw up all over again. Ludwig's body was sprawled on the floor, his head a few feet away. Pink rocks made a trail to Ivan's stomach, at first Alfred was confused as to what they were but then he realized they were Ivan's spine. Kiku lay beside Russia, or it should have been Kiku Alfred could see some straight black hair in the mess of red. Gilbert's jaw was hanging loosely on a few pieces of skin a stab through the back of skull revealing where he was stabbed, another stab through his stomach revealing how he died the pink organs scattered all around him. The top of Jack's head lay slightly in front of the rest of the spirit, the cut being right between the Jaw.

Alfred looked in front of himself, realizing that he hadn't seen everyone. His kind was screaming at him not to look, but he did anyway. Alfred screamed in agony once he caught sight of his family. His older brother, Matthew was laying sprawled out by Alfred's knees his hand were completely cut off except for a bit of skin that was keeping them from falling off. His brother's once violet eyes looked exactly like they had when they were captured earlier in World War Two. One was a mess of blood and needle pricks, the other was clouded over and half blue. Arthur was in front of Matthew one of his emerald orbs were missing and his tongue was cut out, which Alfred only new because his mouth was broken open. Francis was beside Arthur, his lifeless blue orbs staring out into nothing as his hand reached out for Arthur's. Francis was the only one who looked relatively unharmed, that is, if you got past all of the burn marks and stab wounds. It looked as if miniature bombs had gone off all over his body and then he was stabbed by dozens of swords.

Alfred kept screaming clutching at his head trying not to believe what he was seeing before him. The stench all around him was unbearable filling his nostrils and making him gag. Alfred kept screaming until his throat was raw, and even then he kept screaming, his arms falling limply to his sides, tears were running down his cheeks like waterfalls.

Slowly, Alfred became aware of someone shaking him. Alfred looked up and stared into indigo orbs not believing what he was seeing. Slowly, the images around him disappeared around him, but Alfred didn't notice. He was too busy looking up at the tall man who was kneeling in front of him, shouting at Alfred to snap out of it.

"I- Ivan?" Alfred croaked out. The Russian smiled in relief and pulled Alfred into a hug.

"Welcome back, my friend." Ivan whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>I was in a dark mood, I can't figure out what was worse. The deaths or the memories, I think it was the deaths... I got some of the ideas for the deaths from Corpse Party. <strong>

**Also, I think it's fair to warn you that someone might die later on in this story. **


	22. Chapter 21

**Hi everyone new update! I'd like to thank you all for your wonderful reviews and for sticking with this story so long. I love you all! So, here's the new chapter.**

**Merry (belated) Christmas and Happy new year! Happy Quanza(I probably didn't spell that right, I'm sorry) Happy Hannukah! And whatever else you awesome humans celebrate!**

**Sadly, I don't own Hetalia or ROTG. I'm sorry this took so long, Ivan was so hard!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

(Seeing as Ivan was the one who found America, I think I'll do Russia's torture now. I don't know too much about Russia's history, so I'm sorry if it's disappointing or inaccurate. I'll probably just use the stuff that I've seen in Hetalia, just expand it a bit.)

Blinking back the darkness lingering behind his eyelids, Ivan sat up and looked around. There wasn't much to see, just a cavern swirling with purple and black shapes. One of the shapes began to form into a man and Tahquitz stepped out of the shadows. Quickly, Russia formed an ice pipe and pickaxe in his hands standing at the ready. However, Tahquitz didn't move any further and merely analyzed the Russian.

"You're already half broken, you shouldn't be too difficult." Tahquitz announced after a moment of scrutinizing the confused Russian then the spirit disappeared again.

Ivan stared at the spot Tahquitz had stood just moments before not understanding what the insane spirit had meant. He soon found out as shadows shot out from all around him and pulled Russia onto his knees. Cold liquid seeped through the Russian's pants as the black was replaced by a gray sky and white landscape. Ivan immediately recognized where he was, he represented the very land he was kneeling on after all.

Russia saw himself as a young boy facing Prussia (Teutonic Knights at the time) and his army, Child Russia also had an army behind him. Ivan heard the past images talking to each other and then Child Prussia charging for an attack. The ice broke beneath their feet and everyone fell into the ice cold water. The scene changed to show under the water where Ivan saw himself struggling with an unconscious young Prussia. General Winter showed up and Ivan saw his past self pleading with the general, the General seemed to consider something then nodded. Suddenly Child Russia was able to swim up to the surface with past Prussia as if he weighed nothing.

Ivan remembered this day, he remembered pulling Prussia and himself onto the snow covered shore, but everything was a blur after that until a few hours later. Russia saw his past self begin to choke the younger version of Prussia with a disturbing smile on his face. Ivan gasped in surprise, he didn't know he had done that. All he remembered was pleading with General winter to help him save himself and Prussia from the unforgiving water. General Winter had agreed and Ivan remembered pulling Prussia up, but after that nothing. When Ivan thought about it he remembered many blurry moments like that in his memories, but he never thought anything of it. Ivan had a very scarring past that had made him slightly unstable, he realized that, but he never thought that these blurs in his memories could be part of the reason why.

The scene around Russia changed and he saw his past selves doing incredibly disturbing things to people that Ivan had no recollection of.

"What are you showing me Tahquitz" Ivan asked after a while of merely watching.

"The suffering you've caused others." Tahquitz laughed. Russia had to admit that seeing these images made Ivan want to curl up into a ball and cry his eyes out, but the Russian merely stayed still not giving Tahquitz that satisfaction.

Seeing that his art was having no affect Tahquitz began to show Russia images of his past. However, the only satisfaction he got out of that were a couple of cringes from the stubborn Russian. The only memory where Tahquitz got a scream was the memory of Anastasia's death and Russia taking her body to give her the best burial he could manage.

"You are failing, Tahquitz. I have lived a long life and I know how to deal with pain." Russia chuckled darkly standing sharply rom his kneeling position causing the black wisps to snap from the sudden strain. Before Tahquitz could react Ivan ran out of the cave dodging the shadows.

Ivan kept running until he felt like his lungs were going to explode knowing that if he stopped the shadows would catch him. Shouts and screams resonated around the darkness Russia tried desperately to ignore them and focused on running figuring that they were merely illusions to get Ivan to run to help his screaming friends.

"Stop!" A voice called to his left but Ivan kept moving, trying not to run towards Italy's defeated plea. Finally Russia couldn't take it anymore and ran towards the first scream he heard, not caring if it was a trap or not. He kept following the screams until they fell silent, but even then he kept moving he finally stumbled into another cavern nearly retching at the sight before him.

Everyone was dead and Alfred was kneeling in the middle of the blood bath silently screaming. For a moment Ivan thought the scene was real until he saw his own pink scarf wrapped around the neck of one of the bodies. Realizing what Tahquitz had done Russia carefully made his way towards Alfred. Falling to his knees in front of the American Ivan took Alfred's shoulders and began shaking him trying to get the American to see him. Finally America's eyes became clear again and he blinked at Russia in confusion.

"I-Ivan" Alfred asked, Ivan smiled at hearing his name and pulled the blue eyed blonde into a hug.

"Welcome back my friend." Ivan whispered holding the American close as the bodies disappeared. Ivan pulled back after a moment glaring at the approaching shadows, 'We need to get to the others' Ivan thought. He dreaded to think what they would be like after what he had seen with himself and America, but he couldn't think about that now. First he had to get himself and Alfred out of there, that meant getting past all of the shadows and thought the only entrance to the cavern.

Russia squeezed America's shoulder in silent support then stood up summoning an ice sword and pipe. America silently stood beside him and morphed his hands into stone a fire in his sky blue eyes. America smirked at Russia and Ivan nodded. they dived into the hoard of shows throwing blows left and right but they were eventually surrounded. Russia realized they probably weren't going to make it so said one last thing to his comrade.

"We do this, for our friends, da." Ivan muttered, smiling to the American as they stood back to back facing the enemy. Alfred was filled with rage at those words and turned to face the Russia, the shadows forgotten.

"Shut up!" He shouted, "Stupid commie bastard, you don't know anything!" Alfred knew Ivan wasn't communist anymore, in fact, Alfred didn't even know why he had turned on the other. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a little voice was fighting the influence of Tahquitz, but it was ignored. "You're a sadist!" America shouted at the Russian, who was now defending the both of them against attacks, but Ivan's attention remained on his American comrade. "You only see us as your play things. You don't care! Why are you even here?! Afraid you'll lose your precious toys? Well, guess what? We're not items to be used under your control, however you please! Nobody cares about you! Why don't you just die, and leave us alone?!" Alfred tried to stop, but he couldn't, the words wouldn't stop. He watched in horror as the words that tumbled out of his mouth hit home. Ivan stopped his defense for a moment, turning to face Alfred, hurt written all over his face. Ivan couldn't believe Alfred had said that to him, after Russia had risked his escape to come and help the American. He realized it was probably Tahquitz's influence still affecting the American, but he realized a moment to late. Ivan had broken one of the most important rules of fighting, never turn your back on the enemy, not even for a moment.

That one moment was enough, a second later a dark sword tore through the Russian's lower abdomen. Ivan gasped in pain, dropping his pipe and sword, hands moving to the foreign object protruding though his stomach. His eyes glazed over in pain, and he looked up at Alfred, who was watching the Russian, frozen in shock.

"You're wrong about me." Ivan said, his eyes slipping closed as he fell forward. Alfred caught the Russian before he hit the ground: horror, tears, and guilt flooding his blue eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry." Alfred sobbed gently lowering Ivan to the ground, being mindful of the sword still in the Russian's stomach.

After Alfred was satisfied that his friend was fine, for the time being, he stood and faced the shadows, whom he had unconsciously stopped with a stone wall. Giving a shout of rage, America let down the barrier and began his onslaught of attacks on the shadows, who came in waves.

'We have to get out of here, we have to find the others' Alfred thought sparing a quick glance to his Russian friend, whom he was now defending. 'We have to find them fast. If we don't… we may be too late.' with that thought in his mind, America pushed on.

* * *

><p><strong>The end of another chapter. Also, you can get updates of the progress of my stories on my tumblr <span>pandalovingfanwarrior<span>. ****I know, fabulous username right. I think I wanted to say something else but I can't remember so I'll see you all later.**

**Stay awesome, bros!**


	23. Authors Note(please read)

**HI, everyone. I'm sorry this isn't an update, and I know it has been forever.**

**I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get back to you all but life has been a torrent of ups and downs and I guess I needed a break from writing. Anyways, I'm starting to get out of that funk and will hopefully start writing again.**

**I love this story and I really want to continue it, but I think I'm going to rewrite it. So, while you may see me writing other things Snowy Days will not be updated for a while still, and when it is it will be edited and rewritten and will most likely be like a different story with a similar plot.**

**I'm so sorry this isn't an update and I'd like to thank you all for sticking with this story and giving it love, you guys are the best and the only reason this story is still alive. Thank you.**


End file.
